


Klancetober 2020

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klancetober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: This is a dump for all of the Klancetober 2020 prompts that I'm doing this year. If you want the schedule, check my instagram, @enby.disaster. The calendar as well as each individual prompt is one there, and if I'm behind here, then I'm most likely caught up there.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be catching up with all the current prompts today, but you can check my instagram if you want to view the first four now!

Lance turns to the splashing just in time to see Kosmo barreling towards him. Kosmo’s paws land on his shoulders and he gets tackled into the water, laughing as the familiar gets off him to stand expectantly at his side.

He shakes his head, but stands up and starts spinning the water around Kosmo’s head, Kosmo yipping and chasing the floating swirls.

Keith walks up to the edge of the water, looking out fondly at Lance playing with his familiar. Lance snickers as Kosmo continues to bite at the water around his head, becoming confused when it does nothing but quiver then fall back into place. 

Keith slowly wades into the water, feeling his magic gently warm the area around him. Lance watches him as he comes over, and reaches out for him as soon as he can. 

Tan arms fall on Keith’s shoulders, and Keith’s own wind around Lance’s waist. Lance plasters himself to Keith’s front as his boyfriend trails his fingernails all around his back.

“Oh my god, you’re so warm, never let go of me,” Lance groans into Keith’s neck, Keith chuckling and squeezing Lance’s waist.

“I don’t plan on letting go anytime soon,” Keith’s words ruffle Lance’s hair, and Lance feels his face heat up at the words.

He pulls back and swats Keith’s chest gently. “You’re so cheesy.”

The chuckle that Keith responds with puffs out against Lance’s lips, and he’s unable to resist the urge to capture Keith’s mouth with his own.

Keith hums into the kiss, Lance tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair and tilting his head to his own liking. Keith’s bottom lip is plush between Lance’s, and Lance sighs through his nose before pulling away. 

Keith tries to follow him, but Lance flattens his hand on Keith’s chest and slowly back out of his embrace. Lance sends Keith a wink before diving underwater, forming an air bubble around his own head. He hears Kosmo and Keith following close behind, and uses a quick spell to form air bubbles for them, too.

It’s a few minutes before Lance reaches the opening of the cove, following the lanterns placed along the way.

The shallow bank at the entrance of the cove comes into view, and Lance speeds up so he has time to get out of the water before Keith gets there. He sits on the edge of the rocks, his feet still dangling in, when Keith pops up between his legs. 

Lance smiles and squeezes his knees around Keith’s hips, and Keith leans up to press kisses against the underside of Lance’s jaw. Lance giggles and holds onto Keith’s shoulders, preening under the attention. Keith gets to Lance’s pulse point and starts sucking gently, causing Lance to gasp and bite his lip.

Before Lance can even think about returning the favor, Kosmo is splashing out of the water and soaking both himself and Keith.

They freeze for a second before Lance snorts, Keith starts laughing, and then they’re shaking against each other in their fits of giggles.

“Alright, let me out of the water. Kosmo is apparently done with us.” Keith starts to gently push off Lance’s legs, and Lance stands up then helps Keith onto the dry ground.

Lance shivers against the cool air, and looks over to Keith. “Can you do your dry spell thing. I’m cold.”

Lance pouts at Keith while he laughs under his breath, but he casts the spell anyways. Lance, Keith, and Kosmo are suddenly dry, and Lance sighs in contentment. Kosmo pads over to the blanket pile in the corner and plops down in the corner, knowing that he isn’t allowed in it until he’s dry. The cove is charmed with several spells, one that keeps it cool, one that keeps it dry, one that keeps other creatures out. It’s got light spells floating around the top, gently moving and swaying around.

Lance slides into Keith’s arms, and allows Keith to press a few soft kiss against his face before speaking. “What’d you say we curl up in the blanket pile with Kosmo and ignore our responsibilities for a while, hm?”

Keith’s already leading Lance backwards as he says, “I think that’d be wonderful.”

Lance flops back down into the cushions, Keith collapsing on top of him. Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair as Kosmo nudges his way towards the two. The familiar curls into Lance’s side, and Keith tangles his hand in Kosmo’s fur. He slides so he’s tucked under Lance’s arm and snug in the crook of his neck, and Lance grabs Keith’s hands to intertwine their fingers and rest them on his stomach.

A small kiss is brushed over Keith’s head, and Lance just registers the kiss brushed over his chest before he’s gently lulled to sleep.


	2. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's drinking, but they're in college and 21-24 in this, you decide!
> 
> Words: 1077  
> Summary: Keith and Lance are at a party, and all the girls hitting on Keith won't take the hint. Obviously, Lance's only option is to hang off his friend until they go away.

Keith laughs at a joke he’s already forgotten, the buzz of alcohol in his veins making it easy to excuse the way he leans into his friend. Lance chuckles along with him, leaning into Keith’s side and continuing to breathlessly tell the story, even though they’re both struggling to breathe through their laughter.

As Lance waves his hands around and weaves his story, a blonde girl sidles up to Keith. Keith tenses and looks over, seeing the girl hanging off his arm. 

She giggles, and her voice is high pitched as she says, “Hi there Keith. I don’t think you know me, but we have chemistry together.”

Lance is glaring daggers at her, but she seems to be pointedly ignoring him. Keith scrunches his eyebrows together, and frowns at her. “I’m not taking chemistry.”

Keith turns back to Lance and levels him with a  _ look,  _ one that conveys:  _ please help me I don’t know what’s happening and I’m uncomfortable  _ **_save me_ ** _. _

Lance smirks to himself as he slings his arm over Keith’s shoulders, and Keith relaxes at the point of contact. Lance, still feeling kind of petty and not enjoying the way the girl is still holding onto Keith, presses a kiss against Keith’s cheekbone. He can feel the heat of Keith’s blush on his lips.

Lance makes a point of showing Keith his empty cup before saying, “Babe, my drink’s gone. Can you come to the kitchen with me while I make a new one?”

Keith nods and Lance is pulling Keith away from the girl, who is still holding onto Keith.

Lance looks over Keith and sees the girl glaring at him.

“What?” Lance is confused, most people would’ve dropped it by now.

“I saw him first!” The girl whines, and Keith shrinks away from her and further into Lance’s side. “You can’t just come and sweep in at the last moment! I was gonna get his number!”

Keith shakes his head and looks at her. “No, you really weren’t. I thought you could tell by my everything, but I’m gay. Now, I’m going to the kitchen to get my boyfriend a drink. Would you mind?”

The girl looks stunned and drops Keith’s arm, and Lance starts guiding him towards the kitchen.

As soon as they’re out of sight of the other girl, Keith sighs dramatically and plops down on a stool. Lance laughs and goes to make a drink, he wasn’t lying when he said he needed another. 

“Why can’t girls take the hint?! I have a gay pride pin, right here!” Keith points angrily at his collar, where a pin with the words ‘GAY PANIC’ sits. 

“I don’t know man, guys can be oblivious, too. You can tell them to their face that you want to date them and these assholes have the audacity to say ‘no homo’. Like yes! All the homo!” Lance rants as he sits next to Keith, who leans his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“You tired?” Lance wraps his arm around Keith’s back, and Keith all but falls into his side.

“A little. I wanna stay out a little longer before going back to our dorm, though.” Keith snatches Lance’s drink, taking a sip before giving it back.

“Okay, just let me know when you’re ready to go.” Lance rubs Keith’s arm a little, and Keith hums.

The next 20 minutes are hell for Lance. Or heaven, however you want to look at it. 

At least 5 different girls come up to hit on Keith, all while Lance is right there. They moved out of the kitchen, so Keith is a prime target once more. Some are polite, some are rude and ignore Lance. He tries to just gently urge the girl away, and it usually works.

And then one girl crosses the line.

She’s getting in Keith’s personal space, and Keith has made himself as small to fit into Lance’s side. At one point she tried to drag her hands up Keith’s arms, but Lance had shut that down real quick.

And then she started leaning in. Like she was gonna kiss Keith.

She kissed Keith.

Keith is frozen in his spot, eyes wide and mouth struggling to form words. The girl giggles in front of him, and Lance sees red.

He uses his hold on Keith to spin him until they’re pressed together from head to toe, then pulls on Keith’s waist and kisses him.  _ Hard. _

Keith doesn’t hesitate to melt into Lance, throwing his arms loosely over Lance’s shoulders and lifting onto his tip toes. He lets Lance control the kiss, and arches into his chest when Lance flicks his tongue against Keith’s bottom lip.

Keith pulls away with a shuddering breath, and looks up at Lance through his eyelashes. Keith uses his head to gesture to the door, and Lance nods as he leads Keith through the crowd

The girl is left fuming behind them.

Keith shuts the door to the patio behind them and locks it, coming over to stand in front of Keith.

“Okay so that wasn’t totally necessary-”

“I know, I got carried away cause I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages-”

“but I’m glad you did that.”

Lance and Keith both abruptly stop talking, taking in their simultaneous confessions. 

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance. “You like me?”

Lance nods and then points at Keith. “ _ You _ like  _ me _ ?”

Keith nods and a laugh is forced out of Lance, before he pulls Keith in for a bone-crushing hug.

He feels Keith’s answering laugh rumble between their chests, and pulls back to look Keith in the eyes. 

Those eyes flutter and Keith leans in subtly, and Lance takes the hint and closes the distance between them.

Keith’s lips slot perfectly with his own, and Lance doesn’t hesitate to nip at Keith’s bottom lip with his teeth. Keith arches into him again, and Lance decides that it’s his new favorite thing. The kiss is bruising from the start, and slowly softens as Lance starts swaying them gently.

Keith pulls back and Lance starts peppering small kisses across his cheekbones and nose. 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance whispers, not wanting to break the peace that had settled over them.

“Yeah?” Keith leans his forehead against Lance’s, continuing to sway in his arms.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Lance nudges his nose against Keith’s.

A bright smile stretches across Keith’s lips, and Lance barely waits to hear the “Hell yeah,” before he’s leaning down swiftly to kiss Keith again.


	3. Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1987  
> Summary: Lance visits the beach everyday, it's part of his routine. Until something happens that is definitely not part of his routine happens.

Lance’s legs dangle in the water, toes just barely skimming the surface. The water in his metal Tervis is cold as it washes over his tongue, in contrast to the heat of late summer. He basks in the gentle waves and the quiet of his private beach. He lives in a small house up the hill, and got the tiny section underneath it. 

There’s a small cove nestled in the corner of it, and this dock he uses for fishing on rare occasions. This evening he’s enjoying the peace the ocean always brings him.

That is until a pale hand traces up his leg, unbidden and mysteriously appearing from the water below. 

Lance yanks his foot out of the water, and drops his water bottle on the dock. It clangs and the hand shoots back under the water.

Everything is still, and Lance holds his hand to his chest as he tries to calm the racing of his heart. Lance leans his head over the side of the dock cautiously, just enough to look under it.

There are purple eyes staring back at him when he’s able to see. He lowers his hand to wave slowly at the pale face. The person under the dock waves back, and Lance gestures to the front of the dock. The person nods and swims out from under the wood, and Lance sits back up.

Pale fingers grip the edge of the dock, and Lance watches as a  _ mermaid,  _ yes, you heard him right, pulls himself up from the water and leans on the dock on his forearms. 

Lance is awestruck, eyes trailing over the mermaid’s - er, merman’s, or merperson or whatever - features. He has purple eyes that Lance has never seen on a human, red fins on the tops of his ears, and scales scattered around his nose and cheeks.

“Holy shit,” Lance whispers, and the mermaid snickers at him. Lance just sits there, while the mermaid’s tail swishes behind him.

Just as Lance opens his mouth to say something, the mermaid reaches out and snatches his water bottle.

He holds it up to the light and turns it around in his hand, not even looking at Lance as he speaks. “Are you done with this? I’ve been storing some things in that cove over there and this would make the perfect addition to my collection.”

“What? No! I still need that.” Lance tries to grab for the water bottle, but the mermaid swims away from him and towards the cove.

“Shame then.” The mermaid takes off then, swimming faster than Lance could possibly dream to the cove.

Lance jumps up and starts running along the beach after him. “Hey!”

Bending over and panting, Lance stands at the entrance of the cove and tries to take it in. He hasn’t been in the cove since he moved in, and sees that the mermaid has truly taken over the space. There are knick-knacks scattered everywhere, ranging from broken sunglasses to a few necklaces that are in surprisingly good shape.

The most surprising, however, is the mermaid, standing on two legs in the middle of the cove, with nothing but a sheet wrapped around their slender frame. 

Lance squeaks and covers his eyes with his own hands, and hears a tinkling laugh followed by a splash.

“You can open your eyes now,” the voice is soft and lilting, a teasing edge making Lance blush lightly.

Lance slowly peaks out, then drops his hands once he sees that the mermaid is a mermaid once more, and is lounging in the small pool of water in the cove.

“Okay, so um, what is happening right now?” Lance laughs nervously and sits with his feet dangling in the water.

“Well, my name’s Keith, and I’m sure you can tell, but I’m a mermaid. I’m the only one of my kind here, and I’ve been living here for a few years. I can shift between mermaid and human at will, which is what you saw just now.” The mermaid, Keith, explained as he looked up at Lance, resting his chin on Lance’s thigh.

“Well, hello there Keith, the name’s Lance. I can’t say I’ve ever met a mermaid, but you are by far the most stunning one I’ve ever seen.” Lance tacks on a wink and finger guns, and Keith smiles brightly up at him.

“Nice to meet you, Lance. I’ve seen plenty of humans, but I’ve never encountered one as pretty as you.” Lance’s name rolls off Keith’s tongue, and Lance is frozen for a moment as he realizes that Keith has flirted back.

Lance is about to retort back with something equally as flirtatious, when he looks down and sees Keith’s unhealthily thin waist. Lance can see his ribs.

“Hey, Keith? When was the last time you ate?” Keith’s brows scrunch up and he looks down as if contemplating.

“Few days ago, why?” Keith shrugs, like it’s no big deal, and Lance’s heart breaks a little.

Lance smiles gently at Keith and brushes his bangs back with a gentle touch. “How about I go get you some dry clothes, a few towels, and I’ll take you up to my house for some food, okay?”

Keith nods and slides off of Lance and settles back in the water, watching as Lance exits the cove.

Lance gets back to his house in record time, grabs a shirt, a pair of shorts, boxers, and his fluffiest towels, then makes his way back down to Keith. He sees dark clouds forming on the horizons, and starts moving even faster. 

He walks into the cove and sees Keith laying on a rock. “So there’s definitely a storm forming, so get changed quickly.”

Lance spins on his heel as he finishes speaking, then listens as he hears clothes rustling and towels rubbing against skin. A few minutes later he hears a quiet, “Done.” and turns around.

Keith is standing there, tugging at the edges of the long sleeve where it covers his fingertips, clearly shy and much too adorable. Lance lets out a gentle coo, and Keith flushes before muttering, “shut up,” and walking past him out of the cove.

A chuckle slips past Lance’s lips, and he jogs out of the cove with the towels under his arm to catch up with Keith. Keith turns as he hears Lance approaching, and smiles when he feels a towel settling over his head.

Lance links his arm with Keith’s, leading him up the stairs and to his small home. It was cozy, just enough room for Lance and friends who wanted to hang out.

He opened the door and led Keith through, watching as he took in the house. Lance was uncharacteristically nervous, but Keith was taking it all in with a small smile.

Lance drops Keith’s arm and walks into the kitchen, hearing Keith following behind him. There are three boxes of mac and cheese in the pantry, and Lance gets them all out. If Keith hasn’t eaten in a few days, he’s going to scarf it down like it’s going out of style.

Lance is putting the pot of water on the stove when Keith plops down in one of the stools, watching Lance intently. A faint grumbling comes from Keith, and Lance turns to see Keith glaring down at his stomach.

“Hungry?” Lance teases, and Keith directs that glare at him.

“You would be too if you hadn’t eaten in three days,” Keith retorts, and Lance holds his hands up in surrender.

“Yes, I would, which is why I’m making you food. Here, I think I have some sushi in my fridge until the mac and cheese is ready.”

Lance puts the container of sushi in front of Keith, who hesitantly sniffs it before picking one up with his fingertips and taking a small bite out of it. Keith’s eyes light up after the first bite, and Lance laughs as he plops the rest in his mouth with an excited look on his face.

Lance goes back to making the two of them dinner, answering any questions Keith has and asking his own in turn. 

Keith had just finished his sushi when the first roll of thunder rumbled through the house. Keith’s back went ramrod straight, and he shook slightly in his seat. Lance rushed to Keith and tried to figure out what had happened.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Lance asked rapid fire, and Keith just shook his head and continued trembling.

Lance was confused until the second roll of thunder sounded, and Keith jumped before continuing to shake. Lance gently coaxed him off the stool and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

“It’s okay, the storm can’t hurt you in here. I know it must’ve been scary out in the ocean, but you’re safe in here. It’s closed off, and I’m right here with you.” Keith was tucked into Lance’s neck, holding onto his shirt like a lifeline. “I still need to make dinner, but you can stay with me, okay?”

Keith nods against his neck, and Lance moves them over to the stove. He starts pouring in the cheese and milk, which is difficult with Keith tucked under his arm, but not impossible. 

As Lance continues to hold him, Keith seems to relax. He isn’t jumping as violently with each slight noise, and is breathing steadily against the curve of Lance’s neck. 

Lance pats Keith’s hip, getting his attention. “Dinner’s ready!”

Keith comes out of his hiding spot, and looks down at the pot. Lance pulls away from Keith and gets one big bowl and two smaller ones, a big serving spoon and two smaller ones. 

Lance scoops all the mac and cheese into the big bowl, then hands Keith the two bowls with spoons in them.

“C’mon, there’s a spot where you won’t be able to hear the storm.”

Lance leads Keith to what could’ve been an office, but Lance had turned into the ultimate chill spot. There was a TV mounted on the wall, with a cushy couch across from it. There were a few blankets thrown all around, and a coffee table in the middle.

Lance puts the mac and cheese down on the table, and plops down on the couch, encouraging Keith to do the same. Keith snuggles into Lance’s side, and Lance smiles down at him as he scoops some mac and cheese into Keith’s bowl. 

He takes the spoon and scoops a little bit onto it, then holds it up to Keith’s lips.

He looks skeptical, and raises an eyebrow at Lance. 

“C’mon, one bite of this and it’ll ruin fish for you forever.” Lance nudges the spoon towards Keith again, and Keith shakes his head.

“I seriously doubt that, but I’ll give it a shot.” Keith leans forward and closes his lips around the spoon, then practically moans around the food in his mouth. Lance flushes red, and watches as Keith grabs the spoon and dives into his bowl.

Lance chuckles and pats Keith’s thigh gently. “Not so fast, you’re gonna choke.”

Keith glares pointedly at him, but slows down as Lance settles back against the couch.

After 30 minutes, the mac and cheese has taken a serious hit, and Keith is wrapping a blanket around his shoulders after marvelling over it for 5 minutes. 

Keith leans back against the arm of the couch, then avoids Lance’s eyes as he opens his arms. Lance grins, and crawls over to Keith. He smushes his cheek against Keith’s chest, and loops his arms between the couch and Keith’s waist.

Keith cards his fingers through Lance’s hair as he says, “Thank you, Lance. This means a lot to me.”

Lance lifts his head slightly and replies, “It’s no problem, especially not for the cutest mermaid.”

Keith flushes and giggles, making Lance hide a smile in his shirt.

From that day on, Keith became Lance’s first mermaid friend, and eventually, boyfriend.


	4. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 988  
> Summary: Domestic Vampire Boyfriends Keith and Lance. That's it. Oh and Kosmo

The wind whips at Keith’s hair as he sprints through the forest, Kosmo hot on his heels. The cool fall air bites at his face as his feet pound against the dirt, carrying him as fast as his legs can carry him.

Keith hears heavy footfalls catching up on him, and tries to pick up the pace. He can’t, though, his legs not cooperating.

Before Keith can blink, there’s hands on him and he’s being lifted from the ground, into the arms of another. He looks to the clearing he was racing to, seeing he only had a few more yards to go.

_ So close,  _ Keith thinks as he turns to look up at his captor.

Lance smiles down at him, shifting Keith in his arms as he begins to walk the rest of the way to the clearing. 

“You almost made it this time, I’m impressed,” Lance says with a smirk that shows off his fangs, and Keith huffs.

Lance helps Keith get his legs under him when they reach the clearing, letting him stand on his own two feet. “Maybe I let you catch up because I wanted you to hold me, hm? Ever thought about that?”

The chuckle that Lance lets out warms Keith from the inside out, and he pulls away from the hands on his waist to sit on the edge of a cliff. The cliff overlooks the town, and now, at night, it shows the lights of the houses gradually turning off, until the city is bathed in darkness. 

He lets his legs dangle off the edge, and Lance settles down beside him. He leans into Lance and hums, making Lance wrap an arm around his waist and press a gentle kiss into his hair.

Kosmo nudges his thigh, and Keith looks over to see him staring expectantly at him. Keith huffs a quick laugh then cards his fingers through Kosmo’s fur, and Lance uses the hand on his waist to pull him closer.

Keith turns his head and sees the blood bag Lance is holding, then snatches it and bites into it. Lance glares at him, but produces another blood bag anyways.

Keith just smiles and nudges his nose into Lance’s jaw, silently asking for forgiveness. Lance sighs but turns his nose into Keith’s hair, and gives him a little pat on the hip.

Keith finishes his blood bag and curls into Lance’s side, feeling sleep start to take him as Lance plants a kiss on his temple.

‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊

A few kisses are pressed to Keith’s cheekbones, then rapid fire against his nose. Keith giggles and cracks his eyes open, met with the sight of Lance laying on the ground beside him. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Lance teases, but the fact that his voice is rough and grumbly clearly tells that he was also napping.

“Hush,” Keith groans as he buries his face in Lance’s chest, making Lance laugh and wrap Keith up in his arms.

“What time s’it?” Keith mumbles, peeling back to look up at Lance.

A soft noise ruffles Keith’s hair. “Almost midnight.”

Keith groans before sitting up. “We should get going.”

Lance sighs a dramatic sigh, and sits up with him. “You’re right. It’s starting to get a little chilly anyways.”

Keith stands up and stretches, Lance copying him. Kosmo gets up as well, already starting on the route home. Lance reaches over and laces his fingers through Keith’s, gently tugging him to trail behind Kosmo.

The walk close together, nudging each other’s shoulders and enjoying the quiet peace of the forest. 

After a few minutes, their cabin appears on the horizon. It’s a small house, just enough for the two of them and Kosmo. It’s secluded from the rest of the town, tucked away in the woods and on a small hill.

Keith and Lance climb the stairs, Kosmo pacing around in front of the door and huffing at Lance to let him in.

Lance holds the door open for Keith, and closes and locks it once they’re inside. Lance barely allows Keith to slip off his shoes before he’s gently urging him towards the bedroom, and Keith chuckles as Lance ushers him onto the bed.

Lance goes into the closet and gets out two sweaters, tossing the blue one to Keith and pulling the red one over his head.

Keith’s head has just popped out of the sweater when Lance’s lips are on his, and he laughs against them as Lance pulls him into his lap. Lance moves his lips against Keith, pulling his bottom lip between his and biting lightly.

Keith’s hum vibrates Lance’s lips, and he slips his hands under Keith’s shirt. Keith sighs heavily through his nose, and Lance smirks against his lips.

Lance pulls back and Keith sucks in a few panting breaths, while Lance starts mouthing across his jaw and down his neck. 

A small gasp leaves Keith as Lance sucks a hickey into his pulse point, and Keith’s back arches into Lance’s chest as Lance teases his skin with his fangs.

Keith brings his hands up to tangle his fingers in Lance’s hair. “Y’know, it’s been a while since you bit me.”

Lance hums against his skin, and pulls back to murmur. “Has it? I hadn’t noticed.”

Keith massages Lance’s scalp. “Yeah, it has. And if you bite me right now, I’ll let you pick out a costume for Kosmo.”

That gets Lance’s attention. He pulls away with wide eyes and a hopeful look on his face. “Seriously?”

Keith nods, and Lance’s face breaks out into a wide smile as he whoops. Keith laughs and brings Lance’s attention back to him as he ducks down to kiss Lance’s nose. “Yeah, but only if you bite me,  _ now _ .”

Lance smirks and leans down to graze his teeth against Keith’s skin, then looks up at Keith with lidded eyes. “Yes  _ sir. _ ”


	5. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1457  
> Summary: Witch Keith accidentally poisons his human boyfriend Lance. Whoops.

Lance opens up the fridge, searching for something to drink while he waits for his boyfriend. Keith had to close up his shop, leaving Lance alone in his apartment for a few hours. 

Lance finds a bright blue liquid at the back of the fridge, and, assuming it’s something blue raspberry, grabs it and pours himself a glass. He puts the pitcher back in the fridge where he found it, then grabs the cup and takes a tentative first sip. It tastes like lemon, almost lemonade, so he keeps drinking it.

Once he finishes it he fills his cup back up with water and has drunk almost half the glass before he hears the door open. 

He moves around the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room, leaning against it as he watches Keith slip off his shoes and coat. Keith looks up and smiles at Lance, greeting him with a soft, “I’m home."

Lance hums and walks over to him, brushing a feather-light kiss on his cheekbone. “You are, and I’m requiring that you and I have a movie night.”

Keith smiles and leans up on his tip-toes to press his lips against Lance’s for a moment.

“I’d love that,” the words are whispered against his lips, and Lance smiles while wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and dragging him further into the apartment.

“Good day at the shop?” Lance asks as he plops down on the couch and drags Keith down beside him.

Keith nuzzles into the crook of Lance’s neck, and his words puff across Lance’s skin. “Yeah. A few enchantments, a few potions. Tired, though.”

Lance presses a kiss to Keith’s temple, and Keith basks and almost preens in the attention. 

Oh, yeah. Did he forget to mention that his boyfriend’s a witch?

Lance reaches for the remote and turns on the TV, then flips through until it lands on a rerun of Brooklyn 99. Keith makes a happy noise, then tangles his legs with Lance’s. 

Lance takes it as a cue to get comfy, and he throws an arm around Keith’s waist and snuggles up with his boyfriend.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Keith stretches and sits up, Lance following suit. He hisses and presses his palm to his temple, a small headache having formed while they were snuggling. Keith turns to him with a concerned look in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Keith’s voice is soft as he looks at Lance, gently cupping his cheek.

Lance turns and presses a kiss to Keith’s palm. “I’m fine, mi querido. Just a little bit of a headache. I’ll sleep it off and be as good as new for our date tomorrow.”

Keith flushes slightly and smiles, then uses his hold on Lance to bring him in for a sweet goodbye kiss.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Lance mumbles against Keith’s lips, still kissing him.

“Goodnight, Lance. Text me when you get home.”

Lance’s heart flutters from the sweetness of it all, loving that his boyfriend is so caring.

After a few (lot) more goodbye kisses, Lance is out the door, and before he knows it is sending a goodnight to Keith while drifting off.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lance wakes up, and almost thinks he’s dying. His head is pounding, his stomach’s churning, and he’s freezing. No- way too hot. Nope- freezing again.

He groans, the sound cracking it’s way up his throat. Lance rolls onto his back, throwing his arm up to block the sun and trying not to throw up.

He blindly gropes around his bedside table for his phone, then brings it above his face. He opens his messaging app and clicks on Keith’s contact.

_ Keithy Baby <3 _

_ Hey mi amor, I’m not gonna be _

_ able to make our date today :( _

_ I’m super sick, we can reschedule _

_ for sometime next week! _

_ It’s no problem! Are you okay _

_ though?  _

_ I’m fine. Think I just got a nasty cold _

_ or something, I don’t know. _

_ I’ll whip up some soup and bring _

_ it to you later today. Get some  _

_ rest <3 _

_ I will _

_ I love you _

_ I love you too _

Lance smiles at his screen, then groans as a wave of nausea rolls over him. He switches contacts to his roommate.

_ Hunky Monkey _

_ Ok so I’m really sick, could you _

_ bring me some medicine? _

_ Be right there _

Lance turns off his phone and puts it back on his bedside table, then closes his eyes.

He’s almost asleep by the time Hunk walks into his room, and Lance turns his head to send a smile at Hunk.

“Woah, dude, are you okay? You look terrible.” Hunk hands Lance a pill, then helps him sit up. Lance mumbles a thank you and takes the water bottle offered to him to take the pill.

“‘M fine. Just a cold or somethin’.” Lance falls back into the covers, shivering and shuddering as the cold air creates goosebumps all over.

“I don’t think so,” Hunk trails off, and Lance feels the back of his palm on his forehead. Hunk sucks in a quick breath. “You’ve got a wicked fever, Lance. I don’t think it’s just a cold.”

Lance groans. “But I didn’t do anything yesterday that could’ve possibly gotten me this sick! I had a boring day at work then movie night with Keith.”

Hunk hums. “Yeah, I’m stumped, too. You should ask Keith if there’s any supernatural cure.”

Lance makes a sound of agreement, and Hunk pats his shoulder before leaving Lance’s room. 

Lance shoots a text to Keith, listing off his symptoms, and Keith tells him he thinks he knows what happened and will bring something over to help.

Lance falls asleep while reading Keith’s ‘ _ Sweet dreams _ ’ text.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Gentle kisses covering his face, and a voice murmuring sweet nothings to him as he drifts into consciousness. 

“Sweetheart?” Lance’s voice croaks, and he winces as it tears its way through his throat.

Keith smiles sympathetically and brings the back of his hand up to Lance’s forehead. “Hey darling, how’re you ?”

“Feel like shit.” Lance’s head hurts so bad he feels like crying.

“I know, baby. Here, can you sit up? I have something to help you.” Keith helps Lance up, propping him against the pillows.

“Now I need you to think really hard. Did you drink something bright blue at my place yesterday? Tasted kinda citrus-y?” Keith rubs Lance’s back, and Lance leans into him.

Lance narrows his eyes in thought then nods, turning to look at Keith. “Yeah, why?”

Keith sighs then brushes Lance’s bangs back. “Okay one, you’re dating a witch. As a rule of thumb, never drink something unmarked in my fridge. Two, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. The thing you drank is a poison I’m fermenting.

Lance’s eyes go wide with fear, and when he speaks, his voice is quiet and almost trembling. “Am I gonna die?”

“Oh sweetheart.” Keith cups Lance’s cheeks. “No! No, no, no, you’re not gonna die. It needs to ferment for  _ months  _ before it becomes deadly, and it’s only been in my fridge for a few days. It slipped my mind, I should’ve told you, I’m sorry.”

Lance leans into Keith’s touch. “Okay, that makes me feel better. So what’s happening to me, then? Can you make it stop?”

A faint kiss is pressed to Lance’s forehead. “It’s just some side effects from the poison. It’s not completely harmless, and it usually passes within a week or so.” Lance groans and hangs his head. “ _ But _ , I whipped up an antidote. It’ll take a few hours, and you’ll be groggy the rest of today, but you’ll wake up good as new tomorrow. Promise.”

Lance sighs in relief, then turns to press his lips against Keith’s palm. “Thank you. Now give me that antidote, babe. I’m done with this.”

Keith leans forward and gives him a quick kiss, then digs into his bag, and brings out a small bottle of green liquid. He holds the bottle up to Lance’s lips, and makes sure Lance gets all of it down.

Keith puts the bottle back in his bag, then slips off his shoes and jacket. He climbs into bed with Lance, propping himself up against the pillows so he’s slightly slanted.

He opens his arms and Lance takes the invitation, crawling into Keith’s space and squishing his cheek against Keith’s stomach over his sweater. Keith threads his fingers through Lance’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp in the way Lance loves.

“You’ll feel much better in a little bit. Just get some rest for now, love.”

Lance nuzzles into Keith’s stomach. “Love you, Keithy.”

“I love you, too, Lance. Now sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lance falls asleep almost instantly, and Keith keeps his promise. Then it’s Lance’s turn to wake his boyfriend up with kisses.


	6. Monsters and Mana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 583  
> Summary: Pike is feeling down in the dumps after one two many rejections. That is until the man of his dreams appears.

Pike walks up to the bar counter, sighing as he slouches into the stool. He just struck out (again) with a pretty lady and isn’t feeling up to trying again tonight.

3 rejections in a row really hit hard.

He feels a hand land on his shoulder, and quickly jerks to see who touched him.

A beautiful man stands there, looking to be around his own age. His purple eyes strike Pike’s heart immediately, and the top he’s wearing isn’t much of one at all, showing off his (toned) bare chest.

In short, Pike’s poor bisexual heart is sent into overdrive.

“Hey buddy, you alright?” The man’s  _ voice  _ is even hot holy  _ hell- _

“I- um,” Pike curses himself as his voice cracks. He clears his throat before starting again, “I just haven’t been very lucky tonight. But, seeing as you’re here, my luck might’ve turned around.”

Purple Eyes smirks slightly before sliding into the stool next to him and  _ yes! Pike’s hooked him! _

“Oh really? And how do you know that? You don’t even know my name,” Purple Eyes teases back and Pike is positive he’s found The One.

“Well I’m sure I’ll learn it by the end of the night,” Pike purrs, flicking his tail against Purple Eyes’ calf.

“Thunderstorm Darkness.”

Pike blinks. Tilts his head. “What?”

Purple Eyes raises an eyebrow at him. “You asked for my name. It’s Thunderstorm Darkness.”

Pike snorts softly and looks to him with a glint in his eye. “How about I call you Thunder? Thunderstorm Darkness is a bit of a mouthful, don’t ‘cha think?”

Thunder rolls his eyes but smiles, and Pike counts it as a victory. 

“So, what’re you doin’ at this particular counter, Thunder?” Pike is purring again, he knows it, but he really can’t help it. His tail curls around Thunder’s leg, and he leans forward into the other man’s space.

Thunder smirks again and leans in as well. “Saw the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen sitting all alone, couldn’t help but come over.”

Pike giggles,  _ fucking giggles, _ and bats his eyelashes at Thunder. “Little ‘ole me?”

Thunder laughs then, and it’s deep and rough and  _ wow Pike is fucked-  _ “Mhm. You have to know how good you look.”

Pike smirks back at Thunder, unabashedly checking him out before meeting his gaze again. “Not nearly as good as you.”

Thunder leans in close and talks so quietly Pike almost can’t hear it but-

“I’ve got a room upstairs. Wanna see it?” 

Oh fuck yes.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Pike stretches out, his limbs aching from being in the same position all night. As soon as he’s finished, he snuggles back into the warm chest behind him, and feels his partner hum against his neck. 

“Mornin’” Thunder’s voice is thick with sleep, and Pike just  _ has  _ to turn around to see him.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Pike doesn’t hesitate to get close and personal, and Thunder encourages him with an arm around his waist.

“Any chance you wanna leave?” Thunder says it casually, but Pike can sense the underlying tenseness. 

Which is why he says, “Nope. Any chance you want me to leave?”

“Nope,” there’s no hesitation, not even a blink of an eye. 

“Good,” is all Pike says before he nuzzles into Thunder’s neck and wraps his tail around his thigh. 

He knows this was technically just a one night stand, and that Thunder might eventually want him to leave but-

“Wanna get a shower then go on a breakfast date?”

Oh fuck yes.


	7. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 697  
> Summary: Keith and Lance are lifeguard boyfriends, and they mess around after closing up.

Keith locks the gate, waving goodbye to the last family to leave the pool. The sun’s just starting to set, and he walks back into the pool house, where his street clothes are.

He’s about to get dressed when Lance saunters in and plasters himself against Keith’s back. 

“So, I think that we should take advantage of being the only ones here, for once, and get in the pool for a while.” Lance places his hands on Keith’s hips, and Keith hums while leaning into him.

“Oh really? ‘Cause I was thinking we could get dressed then go out,” Keith teases back, even though they both know that he’s going to succumb to Lance’s wishes.

He always does.

Lance places gentle kisses over Keith’s shoulders. “What if I take you out for dinner once we leave? Then we can go back to my apartment and watch shitty movies?”

Keith puts his shirt back in his locker and spins around in Lance’s arms. “You got yourself a deal.”

Lance grins, bright and wide, before walking backwards out of the pool house and pulling Keith with him. He gets to the edge of the pool then lets go of Keith, turning around and jumping in. Keith laughs before following, swimming after Lance as he moves around the pool.

Keith stops following abruptly, in an area where he just barely can’t touch the bottom. 

Lance turns around and sees him, then swims back to Keith. He can stand almost flat-footed, and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist so he doesn’t have to keep treading water. 

“Well, hello there.” Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, then leans forward and kisses him softly.

He tries to pull back after a few seconds, but Lance is having none of that.

He pulls Keith back in as Keith laughs, kissing the sound from his lips. Lance sucks in Keith’s bottom lip and sucks gently, making Keith hum and thread his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Why’d you stop?” Lance mumbles against Keith’s lips after they pull away.

“Cold. Wanted you to hold me,” Keith admits as he brushes light kisses over Lance’s cheeks.

Which are currently heating up to an adorable pink color.

Lance groans and drops his head to Keith’s shoulder, which makes Keith laugh and nuzzle into Lance’s wet hair.

“Why’re you so cute?” Lance whines, and Keith snorts.

Keith starts to back away from Lance as he says in a low tone, “Probably the same reason you’re so obsessed with me.”

Lance’s jaw drops as Keith swims over to a place he can stand, then saunters over to the other side of the pool. 

He hops up on the ledge and spreads his legs in an obvious invitation, and it snaps Lance into motion. He dives underwater and swims to Keith, by far breaking his record for crossing the pool. 

He surfaces right in front of Keith, and wastes no time in pulling his legs around his own waist and kissing him hard. 

Keith makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, and Lance echoes it. Judging by the fervor with which he’s being kissed, Keith can tell he’s gonna be here a while. He takes it as his cue to get comfy. 

And that he does. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Keith sighs and slumps onto the sofa, stretching out across Lance’s chest. Lance chuckles and runs his hands down Keith’s back, stopping at his waist to give an appreciative little squeeze. 

They had stayed at the pool for another half hour, gotten dinner, and were now at Lance’s place, snuggled up together. 

“What do you wanna watch, sweetheart?” Lance’s voice is soft in Keith’s ears, and he blinks open his eyes to look up at him. 

“Don’t care. You pick. ‘M tired.” Keith leans down and nuzzles into Lance’s neck, curling up into his side. 

He feels more than hears Lance hum in agreement. “Okay, go ahead and get settled then. I don’t mind if you fall asleep.”

Keith thinks he makes an agreeing sound, but honestly can’t tell. He’s already on the brink of sleep, and in Lance’s home, arms, and hoodie? 

Yeah, he passes out in 30 seconds flat.


	8. Leakira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1189  
> Summary: Leandro and Akira are actors in the show VLD. Cause I'm a sucker for actor aus.

Akira shifts slightly, causing Leandro to make an unhappy sound where he’s leaning against Akira’s back.

“Stop moving,” Leandro whines, dragging out the last syllable.

“Read your lines somewhere else,” Akira grunts back, scanning over the line he was reading again, then squinting.

“Nevermind, glad you’re here, I need a second opinion.” Leandro turns to read over Akira’s shoulder. Akira leans his head slightly against Leandro’s, and points out a line. “Read that and tell me what you think.”

Leandro starts mumbling under his breath, and then starts speaking out loud once he gets to the part that shocked Akira.

“The Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he has to offer.” Leandro whistles, and Akira nods in agreement.

“That’s a confession, right? It definitely sounds like a confession. No way they would bait people like that,” Akira looks at Leandro as he knits his eyebrows together.

Leandro nods towards the script. “Flip ahead, see if they end up together.”

He and Akira end up reading quickly through the entire script, Akira ending up with his head in Leandro’s lap and groaning as he stares up at the ceiling.

“I can’t believe they don’t get together. They’ve been flirting since season one!” Akira drags his hands down his face, and Leandro sighs while flopping onto his back.

“I swear to god, I’m gonna call the producers and say that I won’t do the lines if they don’t put these two together.” Leandro practically shouts to their apartment.

“You can’t do that. They’ll just fire you and get someone else. And I’m not doing the last season without you.” Akira sits up and crawls up to stare down at Leandro, pouting slightly.

Leandro blinks up at Akira, and sits up. He slowly says, “Y’know, that  _ also _ sounds like a confession.”

Akira flushes and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I um, I mean-” Akira huffs in frustration, then tentatively makes eye contact with Leandro. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

Leandro looks at Akira, clearly in disbelief. “You like me?” Akira turns red at the blunt words and looks away. “You  _ like me _ .”

Akira groans and buries his face in his hands, mumbling in an exasperated voice, “Shut  _ up. _ Please just stop saying it.”

Leandro grabs onto the crook of Akira’s elbows, and slides his palms up to his wrists. He gently pulls them away from Akira’s face, but Akira is staring at the ground.

“Akira,” Leandro’s voice is soft, and Akira looks up to meet his eyes. Leandro’s heart breaks in his chest at the defeat he sees there. “Akira, I’m not making fun of you. I’m just really,  _ really,  _ happy.”

“You are?” Akira still looks like a kicked puppy, but Leandro’s known him long enough to recognize the hope there.

Leandro smiles and leans forward to rest his forehead against Akira’s. “Of course. I’ve liked you since we started filming.”

Akira’s whole face lifts, and a surprised laugh barks out of him before he’s tackling Leandro in a hug. Leandro’s air rushes out of him as he hits the floor with Akira on top of him.

“Akira, babe, you’re crushing me,” Leandro wheezes out, and Akira sits up while staying in his lap.

Sitting up, Leandro places his hands on Akira’s hips, studying the brilliant smile on his face.

“This is the happiest I’ve ever seen you,” the words leave Leandro’s mouth as a breathy chuckle, and Akira leans forward to nudge their noses together.

“I think it’s the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Leandro closes the space between them swiftly, capturing Akira’s lips with his own. Akira melts into Leandro, wrapping his arms around Leandro’s neck and kissing back as soft as Leandro is kissing him.

Leandro flattens his palms against the small of Akira’s back, and Akira arches into the touch.

They break apart, but don’t stray far. Akira smooths out Leandro’s hair, seeing as he tangled his fingers in it while they were kissing. Leandro rubs their noses together, and Akira chuckles breathlessly.

“Wanna go on a date tonight?” Leandro mutters. 

“Course,” Akira just barely gets out, before he’s swooping in to kiss Leandro again.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

The crowd is loud and cheering in front of them, all the actors from Voltron sitting in front of them. Akira and Leandro are sitting next to each other on a small couch, close enough to hide their linked hands in between them.

“What made the Voltron script writers change the last episode so soon to its filming?” The lady in front of the microphone asks, speaking towards Alfor, their producer.

“Well, we felt as though the last episode didn’t do justice to the show or its characters, specifically Lance. He wasn’t given his character arc that we had planned, so we decided the least we could do was give him a happy ending.” Alfor leans into the mic as he speaks, smiling as questions start flying once he’s finished speaking.

“Akira, what did you think when you got the rescript for the show?” The person who asked the question leans forward, eagerly awaiting his response.

Akira smiles slightly at Leandro, who squeezes his hand as Akira starts speaking. “Well, I was relieved, honestly. I had read the script the first time, and that sunset scene? Sounded like a confession from the beginning. I was so confused when I flipped ahead and saw that Keith and Lance didn’t end up together. Everyone on the cast voiced as much to the crew, and we were all so excited once they rewrote the script to have them together.”

The rest of the cast nods along with them, and Leandro leans forward to his own mic. “I would like to say, I’ve shipped them from day one, so this was extremely validating for me.”

Akira snorts beside him and Leandro shoots him a smile, leaning back and sitting closer to Akira than he was before.

Which does not go unnoticed by the fans.

Another person approaches the mic, and starts speaking into it. “This is for Leandro and Akira,” both of them perk up and lean forward, “You two have such a fun dynamic, on and off screen. There have been rumors flying around that you two are an item, and I was wondering if you could address those?”

Akira looks to Leandro, and finds the other already looking at him. There’s a question in his eye, and Akira nods slightly before turning back to the mic.

“We’re aware that there are rumors about the nature of our relationship, but in all honesty, I don’t see why, I mean,” Leandro turns to Akira with a teasing glint in his eye, and Akira eyes him warily, “Akira’s obviously head over heels for me.”

Akira purses his lips and glares at Leandro, then makes sure the mic picks up his reply of, “I’m breaking up with you.”

The crowd laughs and cheers, and Leandro chuckles before pressing a kiss to Akira’s cheek as Alfor says over the noise, “Next question!”


	9. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 962  
> Summary: Keith has insomnia, and his boyfriend is there to try and lull him to sleep. And they both have wings.

Keith stretches his arms out in front of him, yawning and rolling onto his back. He stares up at the stars, clear through the observation window. 

He lifts his arm above his head, glaring at the time in the clock.  _ 3:27 am Earth time.  _

Keith’s been having trouble sleeping, and he was on his way to the training deck to burn some extra energy, when he saw the observation room. The room was seemingly bathed in stars, and it drew Keith in. 

He sits up, stretching his wings behind him. The purple and red wings catch the starlight, and Keith is momentarily distracted by the reflections dancing across his wings. 

Keith sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing someone walking into the room. 

He cracks open an eye and turns to the door, smiling at Lance as he walks in.

“Hey, sweetheart. What’s wrong, why aren’t you in bed?” Keith sits up and coos as Lance rubs his eyes and pouts at Keith from above.

“I could ask you the same thing. Even if you aren’t sleeping, you should come back to bed. We can watch a movie or just cuddle for a bit.” Lance holds his hands out to Keith, who takes the offer and pulls himself to his feet.

Keith steps forward and kisses the underside of Lance’s jaw in apology. “I’m sorry. I was going to the training deck to try and tire myself out, but I got distracted. Let’s go back to bed, yeah?”

Lance nods sleepily and drapes his wing over Keith’s as they come to stand side-by-side. Lance’s wings are slightly bigger than Keith’s own, and a blue that shimmers when the light catches it. Keith leans into Lance, who wraps his arm around Keith’s waist and slowly leads them back to their shared room.

Kosmo is sleeping peacefully on the floor when they get back, and neither bother turning on the light, just stumble over to the bed and collapse into it. Keith can feel the exhaustion in his bones, and wants nothing more than to fall asleep as Lance wraps him up in his arms and wings.

But he can’t.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Lance asks after the third time Keith’s huffed and repositioned to try and get the magic spot to fall asleep.

Keith sighs and pulls back so he can look Lance in the eye. “I’m so tired. I’m exhausted and I just want to sleep but-"

“But you can’t,” Lance finishes for him, and Keith nods while snuggling into Lance.

“Do you want me to sing? It might help, get you relaxed and take your mind off sleeping. Sometimes you have to stop wanting to sleep to actually fall asleep,” Lance brushes Keith’s hair back as he talks, and Keith nods before shifting forward to tangle his legs with Lance’s.

Lance starts singing in Spanish quietly, a song Keith doesn’t recognize, but Lance’s voice sounds like honey and washes over him like a wave.

His voice never fails to get Keith to calm down, and Lance knows this. He takes advantage of it often, a well placed pet name or gentle encouragement turning Keith from his usual recklessness, to a quiet contentedness.

Lance’s hands move and start petting Keith’s wings, and Keith  _ melts _ into Lance’s ministrations.

With the gentle croon of Lance’s voice, the soft fingertips moving over his wings, and the knowledge that he’s with Lance in  _ their room _ , Keith is out in thirty seconds flat.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lance comes to slowly, his wing stretching out over the unconscious body curled into him. Lance looks down, and decides that he can’t move until Keith wakes up on his own.

Keith’s mouth is parted slightly, and he’s drooling a bit onto his pillow. Lance’s arm is under his waist, and his wing is over Keith’s, which is around his own waist.

Keith looks so peaceful and he’s had such a hard time sleeping recently that Lance refuses to do anything that would possibly disturb him, no matter how much he wanted to cover Keith’s face in kisses.

Lance settles back down, bringing the arm trapped between them up to wrap around Keith’s waist on the other side, wrapping him up in his arms.

Lance loses track of time, but is able to realize that he’s waking up for a second time when he feels Keith start to stir in his arms. 

He blinks his eyes open, and sees Keith stretching and feels him scoot closer. 

“Morning, darling. Sleep well?” Lance pulls Keith in until their noses bump together.

Keith hums and rubs his nose against Lance’s. “Yeah, once I actually managed to fall asleep.”

Keith tilts his chin up slightly, and Lance takes the hint to press a gentle kiss to his lips. His lips move sleepily against Keith’s, and when they pull back, they don't go far. 

“I didn’t say it last night, but thank you. You really helped me,” Keith speaks softly, rubbing his thumb over Lance’s cheekbone.

Lance leans into the touch, and presses a kiss to his palm. “No problem, mi querido. I’m always here if you need me.”

Keith leans up to whisper against Lance’s lips, “I’ll always need you,” before crashing their lips together. Lance places his hands on Keith’s waist to steady him as he swings a leg over Lance’s waist. 

Keith pulls back with a dangerous glint in his eye, and Lance watches as his tongue darts out and he licks his lips. Lance can feel a shiver wrack through his frame, his wings quivering beneath him.

“I’m not leaving this bed anytime soon, am I?” Lance’s fingers slip under Keith’s shirt, and Keith cages him in with his wings and arms.

“Nope,” and then Keith’s swooping down for Lance’s lips again.


	10. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 761  
> Summary: After their three year anniversary date, Keith and Lance cuddle near a bonfire. It's cute.

The heat from the bonfire warms his fingers as Lance adjusts a blanket for them on the ground. After a full day of hiking through the mountains, (beautiful, but tiring) they were both exhausted, but neither wanted to leave the scenic overlook they had found quite yet. 

Keith grabs the small container of food they brought, opening it up and bringing out two cans of soda. He opens one and Lance turns around, jumping slightly at the sudden noise.

Keith snickers and Lance glares, muttering a, “Shut up,” without any heat to it. Keith just giggles harder, and Lance huffs while shaking his head fondly. Lance then steps back and looks at his work, then nods to himself.

He slips off his shoes and steps on the blanket, beckoning Keith to join him. Keith makes his way over, then plops down in Lance’s lap. Lance’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he pinches Keith’s side with a scowl.

“Hush, you big baby.” Keith swats away the hand that pinched him. “I’m cold. Warm me up.”

Lance huffs out a short laugh, then stretches his legs out on either side of Keith. Keith sighs and leans back into Lance’s chest, then feels Lance lean back against the trunk of a tree.

They’re both facing the overlook, a cliff that drops off and reveals a small lake at the center of the valley. The fire sits slightly to the right of the view, leaving Keith and Lance with the perfect spot.

“Have fun today?” Lance mumbles against the side of his head, and Keith smiles while nudging the side of his head into Lance’s.

Keith intertwines their fingers on his own stomach. “Yeah, I did. ‘M tired, but I had a really good time.”

The smile that makes its way onto Lance’s face is pressed into the space between Keith’s neck and shoulder. “I’m glad. I had a great time, too. Thanks for coming with me, sweetheart.”

Keith flushes at the pet name, and wordlessly turns to tuck his face into Lance’s shoulder. Lance chuckles and adjusts to Keith’s weight, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple.

Keith turns and wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, blatantly staring at Lance’s lips and licking his own. He feels Lance’s shudder as it moves through him, then Lance is moving his hands to Keith’s hips and closing the minimal distance between them.

Lance’s lips are soft against his own, and Keith silently thanks Lance for his skin care routine that extends to his lips. Lance sucks his bottom lip between his own, and Keith hums contentedly while carding his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Keith sighs heavily through his nose, and Lance smirks against his mouth. He pulls away just to breathlessly mutter, “Shut up.” before diving back in. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

The steam from his shower puffs out into the bedroom as Keith opens the door, and the chill of the room makes him shiver and pull his sweater sleeves over his fingers.

Lance is on the bed, just in his pajama pants with a book in his hands. His glasses are perched on his nose, and Keith mentally coos as he circles the bed and climbs in on the other side. 

Keith slips under the covers and lays down facing Lance, silently observing his boyfriend while he finishes up his chapter.

His eyes are starting to slip shut when Lance takes off his glasses, puts his book on the nightstand, and turns off the light. Keith makes a happy noise as Lance pulls him into his chest. 

“Happy three year anniversary, babe,” Lance’s voice is rough and thick with sleep, and Keith leans up to nuzzle his nose into Lance’s.

“Happy three years. I think this was our best celebration yet,” Keith says softly, trying to convey his sincerity. 

Lance smiles and kisses the tip of Keith’s nose. “You say that every year. Guess I need to start planning how to top this one for next year, huh?”

“I mean, you could always get me a ring, that would top this year.” Keith smirks at Lance, who shakes his head fondly. 

“You’re awful confident in yourself, huh?” Lance smirks back, moving his hands down to Keith’s waist. 

Keith’s answer gets lost as Lance pins him to the bed, kissing him through giggles and soft laughter. Their lips are barely touching and their noses keep bumping together, but it’s one of the best kisses of Lance’s life. 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Lance might’ve talked some smack, but he’s weak for anything his lover wants. 

Next year, Keith gets that ring.


	11. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1282  
> Summary: Keith has a spot where he hides away from the rest of the team, and Lance stumbles upon the spot. It's cold, and Keith is the only one with blankets. You can guess what happens next.

Keith climbs the ladder to the small nook he discovered a few weeks ago, which is made difficult as he tries to keep hold on his book. He manages not to fall, and crawls over to the small nest he has set up in the corner.

The room is small, but it’s away from everyone else and lets Keith be alone for a while. He loves his team, he does! He’s just used to being alone and sometimes everything just gets to be  _ too much _ and he needs to get away for a bit. 

Keith sighs as he sinks into the blankets, opening his book and continuing his chapter. 

He’s not sure how long he’s in the small room before he hears someone start to climb the ladder. Keith reaches for his blade, because, as far as he’s aware, no one else knows about this room. 

He’s prepared for battle, but what he gets is Lance.

“Keith?” Lance blinks owlishly at Keith.

“Lance?” Keith parrots, tilting his head slightly.

“Uh, what’re you doing up here buddy?” Lance timidly asks, creeping forward into the other corner.

“Reading. What’re you doing up here?” Keith slips his blade back into its sheath, and cautiously settles back into the pillows behind him.

Lance sits down at the edge of Keith’s nest, looking out the window. “My old ‘don’t bother me’ spot got discovered. Was looking for a new one.” Lance turns to Keith with a suddenly worried look on his face. “Did I just intrude on your space? Oh man, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave-”

“Lance.” Keith interrupts, sending Lance a small smile. “It’s okay, you can stay. I’m just gonna keep reading, so you can do whatever you need to do.”

Lance still looks unsure, but he nods and turns back to the window. Keith pulls up his legs and leans back, resuming his page. He knows that everyone in the castle needs their alone time, and he isn’t going to push Lance away just because he happened upon Keith’s spot.

And besides, Keith can’t say no to Lance anyways.

After a few minutes, and a few glances up at Lance, Keith notices that he’s shivering and trying to hide it. The room is colder than the others in the castle, which is why Keith is hoarding blankets and a sweater in the room.

“Lance,” Keith speaks softly, trying not to scare Lance. Lance blinks a few times, then looks over at Keith. “Are you cold?”

Lance shrugs, but he’s hugging himself with his arms. “A little, why?”

Keith lifts the edge of his blanket and scoots over a bit. “Come here.”

The look Lance shoots him is hesitant, but Keith just gestures to the place beside him. “C’mon, Lance, I won’t bite. You’re cold, and I’m sitting here wrapped in blankets.”

Lance nods, as if convincing himself, then mumbles, “Okay,” and crawls over to Keith. He sits close to Keith, and Keith drops the blanket before adjusting slightly. He leans back against the pillows again, and Lance follows suit. Their legs are brushing under the blankets, but Keith doesn’t have it in him to move.

They fall back into their easy silence, and Keith keeps reading. Until he feels the weight of someone staring at him. 

He turns to look at Lance, who looks startled to suddenly have Keith looking back at him. He looks like he wants to leave, but Keith brings his hand up to Lance’s shoulder.

“Lance?” Keith trails off, then starts again. “Is something wrong? Are you alright?”

Lance sighs and gives Keith a small, defeated smile. “I’m fine. I just got lost in thought.”

Keith can feel his eyebrows starting to furrow. “Staring at me?”

A short huff of a laugh leaves Lance’s lips. “Yeah. I was thinking about you.”

“Oh,” Keith’s voice is soft when it comes out, softer than he thought it would be. “Why?”

Lance brings his hand up to brush the back of his finger against Keith’s cheek. “‘Cause you’re beautiful in this lighting.”

Keith watches as Lance’s eyes flick down to his lips for a second, then back up to his eyes. Keith’s hand comes up to rest on the back of Lance’s neck. 

“Lance,” Keith feels like he’s said Lance’s name a lot tonight, but it feels right. Feels good. It’s the only thing he needs to say right now.

Lance smooths his palm to cup Keith’s cheek, and starts leaning forward. Keith mimics him, tilting his head slightly and clinging to his shoulders.  They meet in the middle, hesitant, but so,  _ so soft _ . Lance cups his jaw and angles his face, and Keith follows along and tries to keep up. Lance is kissing him, and kissing him, and  _ kissing him,  _ and it’s so much, he’s overwhelmed but it’s  _ good  _ and he wouldn’t trade it for the universe.

Lance pulls back, but Keith chases his lips, kissing him for an extra few moments before pulling away himself. 

As Keith opens his eyes, he feels a familiar wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes. Lance is staring at him like Keith is his entire world, all  _ soft  _ and  _ fond  _ and Keith just feels so much that it bubbles out of him.

“Keith,” Lance’s brows are drawn together and he’s gently wiping away Keith’s tears, “What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

Keith shakes his head and turns to kiss Lance’s palm, then sucks in a shaky breath. “Nothing’s wrong. Just happy.”

Lance smiles down at Keith, and leans down to kiss his cheeks, where the tears had been. Keith hums and lets Lance guide him back to the pillows, Lance throwing his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“You wanna talk about it, or… ?” Lance nudges his nose into Keith’s temple, and Keith tangles their legs as he looks up at Lance.

“What is there to talk about? I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me, so we’re dating now, right?” When Lance doesn’t say anything, Keith begins to panic. “Oh god, is that not how it works? I’m sorry, I’ve never done this and I just like you so much and I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for so long that I forgot to ask how you felt an-”

Keith’s rambling is cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Lips that pull away much too soon for his liking.

Lance cups Keith’s cheeks, and Keith is drowning in his eyes. “Sweetheart, you don’t need to worry. I was just caught off guard. I do really like you, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Lance laughs as Keith flushes, and he glares even as he turns into the hand still on his cheek.

“Now, about the dating part,” Lance trails off, and Keith watches the smirk grow on Lance’s face, then yelps as Lance all but tackles Keith to the floor.

Keith barely has a chance to blink before Lance is kissing his neck, and Keith’s mind goes blank when he feels Lance’s  _ tongue _ against the curve of his shoulder. Keith gasps and arches up into Lance’s chest, and he feels his warm hand slip under his back and rest on the dip of his spine.

Lance kisses up his neck and over his jaw, then stops a breath away from his lips. Keith whines and tries to connect their mouths himself, but Lance pulls back a little.

“Lance,” Keith whines, glaring at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Keith,” Lance’s voice is breathy, and sends Keith’s heart into overdrive, “I want to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be mine?”

Keith feels like his answer is clear in the way he pulls Lance down and laughs giddily against his lips.


	12. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 771  
> Summary: Keith and Lance are domestic inn their apartment and like to dance. It's cute. 
> 
> The first song in this is for him. by Troye Sivan, and the second is Blow Your Mind (Mwah) by Dua Lipa.

The pillow under Keith’s head moves, and he whines before swatting at it. He hears a throaty chuckle and feels the pillow move again, but this time it rolls into him and wraps arms around his shoulders.

Keith blinks his eyes open and squints against the light, then looks up to be met with the sight of Lance above him. His black-rimmed glasses are perched on his nose, and there’s a book open on the pillow in front of him. 

Keith pulls back and rubs at his eyes with a small pout, then wiggles his way up Lance’s body to tuck his nose into Lance’s neck. 

“Good morning,” Lance sing-songs into Keith’s hair. Keith groans in response. “Not ready to be awake yet?”

“Mm-mm,” Keith murmurs while shaking his head.

“Okay. I have an alarm set for 8:30, and I’m gonna get up to shower then. You can either join me, or I’ll wake you up after. What’ll be, sweetheart?” Lance brushes Keith’s bangs back and boops his nose.

Keith lets his eyes flutter shut as he leans into the touch of Lance’s hand, then presses a small kiss to Lance’s neck. “I’ll join you.”

Lance smiles, bright and brilliant, and leans down to give Keith a quick kiss before pulling back with a click of his tongue. “I love you, but morning breath kisses are a no-go for me. Any more will have to wait until after you’ve brushed your teeth.”

Keith’s already slipping back into unconsciousness, and he mumbles, “Love you, too.” before closing his eyes.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“ _ We are runnin’ so fast, and we never look back, and whatever I lack, you make up.” _

Keith opens his eyes as the soft words fill their room, feeling Lance roll onto his back and go to turn off the alarm. He grabs Lance’s wrist and halts it, making Lance look at him with a curious expression. 

Keith says nothing, but stands up and drags Lance out of bed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“ _ We make a really good team, though not everyone sees, we got this crazy chemistry, between us.” _

Lance’s hands instinctively come up to rest on Keith’s hips, and Keith starts swaying them as Lance starts singing along to the lyrics.

“ _ Jump starting your car ‘cause this city’s a bore, buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store, making new clichés on our own little tour, let’s ride.” _

Lance is leading them around the room, dodging the clothes on the floor and Kosmo sleeping in the corner. Keith starts singing along as well, pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

“ _ You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you.” _

Lance spins him out, and Keith comes back into his arms, closer than before.

“ _ Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons.” _

Kosmo stirs in the corner, standing up and stretching as Lance squeezes Keith’s hand.

“ _ We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue.” _

A tail brushes their legs, and Keith and Lance look down to see Kosmo smushing himself between their legs.

“ _ Sickeningly sweet like honey, don’t need money, all I need is, you.” _

Keith snorts as Kosmo sits on their feet, and Lance almost falls into him, but Keith catches him by the upper arms.

“ _ All I need is, you.” _

A pair of hands come to rest on the small of Keith’s back, and he stumbles a little as Lance pulls him from under Kosmo and into the bathroom. The song plays on behind them.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Keith hums along to the tune of  _ Blow Your Mind (Mwah)  _ as it fills the apartment. He swings his hips to the beat, moving around the kitchen and whisking a waffle mix up.

He was still warm from his shower, and it felt great in the chill of winter.

Well, their shower.

Lance sidles up behind him, swinging his hips with Keith’s. 

“So what’re our plans for today, babe?” Lance is kissing behind Keith’s ear, and Keith melts into Lance.

Keith tilts his neck, allowing Lance to keep kissing him. “Literally nothing. We’re gonna chill here, make out, and play with Kosmo.”

Lance tightens his hold on Keith and buries his nose in his shoulder. “I love you so damn much.”

A barked, surprised laugh comes out of Keith, and Lance shakes with laughter behind him as well.

“Love you, too, you dork.” Keith turns to nose into Lance’s hair, and Lance nuzzles his against Keith’s neck. 

“Now c’mon, let’s go do that making out that you mentioned earlier,” Lance speaks as he drags Keith into the bedroom.

Keith’s laugh is music to Lance’s ears.


	13. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1260  
> Summary: Lance is finally home, but something is off. Keith comes to see him and everything is okay again.

The ocean was Lance’s home. It calmed him when waves of anxiety refused to leave him. Made him inexplicably happy whenever he shouldn’t be. Kept him afloat in his own self-doubts.

It made him complete.

And now he’s been away from the ocean for so many years. So,  _ so  _ many years. Way too many years.

So as he lands the blue lion (because taking Red just wasn’t quite  _ right. _ He loves her, but she’s Keith’s lion) in the clear waters of Cuba, the first thing he does is run out and collapse to his knees in the water. 

He thinks he cries. He isn’t sure, because then his family is running out of their house on the beach and crying his name and he’s being surrounded in all the love he’s missed since he was flown into space with no say in the matter.

Now Lance is sleeping in his childhood bedroom, his niece and nephew asleep on either side of him. His mother standing in the doorway with his father, watching their son sleep peacefully, finally home.

◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Lance is restless.

You can’t blame him! He’s been active for almost the entirety of the last few years of his life, and when he wasn’t he was on his toes, never actually relaxing.

He sits on his surfboard, floating along with the waves. He drags his fingers through the water, watching it ripple out in the sea.

“Leandro! Dinner!” Lance turns around to see Luis shouting at him, and he sends a thumbs up back to him.

He takes a deep breath and looks up to the sky, feeling the sun warm his skin. He starts gradually paddling into shore, resisting the urge to jump back into Blue and go to wherever the team is. 

◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Lance is numb.

He’s so upset. He thought that once he was back with his family, everything would be fine. He would be happy and safe and with his family.

But no.

He was restless and bored and missed his team and he missed  _ Keith. _ He had just accepted his feelings for the red paladin and was going to tell him, but he didn’t have enough time. He was ninety-nine percent sure Keith liked him as well, if the stolen glances and shy smiles sent his way were anything to go by.

The sigh Lance lets out is heavy, and he rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

He knows his family is concerned, but he can’t bring himself to reassure them when he isn’t sure what’s wrong himself.

“Leandro! Someone’s here to see you!” His mother’s voice carries up the stairs, and Lance sighs once more before rolling out of bed and walking down to the front door.

He takes a deep breath and plasters on a fake smile before opening the door. 

Said fake smile wobbles as Keith waves at him, shy and unsure of himself.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice is breathless, and he can feel wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Keith’s voice sounds equally whipped, and his smile is growing as steps slightly closer to Lance. “Turns out being completely secluded in the desert gets boring after a while.”

Lance lets out a wet laugh, and pulls Keith towards him. Keith laughs along with him, and his arms come up to squeeze around Lance’s middle. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck as he feels Keith bury his nose in his neck, and hugs Keith as close as he can.

“I missed you, Lance,” Keith’s words puff over his skin, and warm him from the inside out.

“I missed you, too. So much,” Lance can feels the wetness in his eyes pooling into actual tears, and he takes in a shuddering breath as they begin to fall.

Keith pulls back as Lance starts shaking with tears, and brings his hands up to wipe the tears away.

“What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice is soft and it just forces more tears out of his eyes.

Lance can do nothing but shake his head and bring Keith back into the bone crushing hug, sniffling and holding on tight.

“Just,” Lance’s voice cracks, and he breathes in deeply before trying again, “Just stay here with me, please?”

Keith stills for a moment, then lets out a shaky breath that reveals he’s more worked up about this than Lance thought. 

“However long you want me for.”

Lance wants Keith forever.

He doesn’t know if he can keep him.

◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Lance is getting better.

Keith is there, and it’s apparent that he’s planning on staying until Lance asks him to leave. Which, if Lance gets his way, will be never.

Lance is still restless, and worried, and on edge almost all the time but right now? Right now Lance is just waking up from a night of sleep without a nightmare for the first time in months.

And Lance fully believes that that is to do with Keith, sleeping peacefully at his side.

He turns slowly to face Keith, who is already facing Lance, and drooling slightly on his pillow. He’s got one arm underneath his pillow, and the other resting in front of him.

Lance isn’t sure how long he stares. Only knows that when Keith’s eyes crack open, he’s staring back. Keith looks dazed, but he smiles softly at Lance and wiggles closer. 

Lance chuckles but scoots forward all the same, meeting Keith in the middle and tangling their legs together. Keith sighs and nuzzles into Lance’s chest, which makes Lance flush and inwardly cringe at his lack of shirt. 

Keith doesn’t seem to mind, if the small kiss he places against Lance’s collarbone is any indicator. 

Lance brings his hand down to card his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith shift around until his face is right in front of Lance’s, and you can’t blame him for what he does next. 

He connects their lips, and doesn’t even have a second to regret it before Keith is kissing back and  _ yes, this is nice _ . 

Keith tilts his head and cups Lance’s jaw, creating an angle that Lance  _ melts  _ into, and then he’s lost to the world. 

His universe is centered right in this moment, where Keith’s plush lips are moving against his, and they’re trading morning breath and it should be gross but Lance can’t bring himself to care when Keith traps his bottom lip between his own and nibbles. 

Lance pulls back, breathless, and leans his forehead against Keith’s. A small giggle escapes him, and Keith snorts, and then they’re shaking with laughter against each other. 

As they calm down, Keith starts playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Lance's smile fades, just a little.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Keith, who frowns and strokes his thumb over Lance’s cheekbone. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

The pet name makes Lance’s heart clench. “I’m not okay.”

Keith’s smile is sad, and the kiss he places on Lance’s lips is tender. “I know you’re not. But I’ll be here to help until you’re okay again. And if you’re never okay, I’ll love you all the same.”

Tears are welling up in Lance’s eyes, and he kisses Keith again, because he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

He pulls back for just enough time to whisper. “I love you, too,” before pulling Keith back in. 

He’s not okay now, but he’s getting better. And with Keith and his family at his side, supporting him, he’s confident he’ll keep getting better. 

As long as he has his family, he’ll be fine.


	14. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1786  
> Summary: Keith works in a tattoo shop, and one of his clients turns out to be his perfect match.

Red roars between Keith’s legs, convincing him to drive faster and more recklessly through the empty streets. He takes the turns too fast, accelerates too much over the speed limit, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins easily tops the anxiety thrumming underneath it.

He slows down to a more reasonable speed as he makes his way through the city, then pulls into the parking lot of his tattoo parlor. Pidge and Allura’s car is already there, and he can see them talking through the window. They live close, and Pidge is technically the store manager even though Keith owns the shop.

Keith pulls off his helmet as he walks in, giving a small wave to Pidge and Allura before heading to the back room. He starts up the coffee machine as he puts away his helmet and bag, getting out his phone and his wallet before slipping his jacket off. 

The coffee is steaming as Keith sips on it, and it warms him from the inside out. He only has a few clients today, and a consult. Which is good, because Keith cannot be bothered with much more today.

He comes back out of the break room and joins Pidge at the counter, Allura switching their sign from  _ Closed  _ to  _ Open! _

“When’s our first scheduled meeting?” Pidge asks through a yawn. Allura snickers while sitting down on the bench next to them and throwing her arm around Pidge’s shoulders.

“Not for another 45 minutes or so. I believe it’s yours, Allura,” Keith responds while flipping through their calendar for today.

Allura makes a humming noise, then turns to snuggle into Pidge. “Sick. You chill if we just kinda chill here and cuddle until then?”

“Yeah, y’all are good.” Keith waves Allura off, who fist p umps before closing her eyes and leaning into Pidge. Pidge rolls their eyes but reaches out to intertwine their fingers, pressing their smile to the back of Allura’s palm.

Keith grabs his sketchbook and plops down onto the bench on the other side of Pidge. As Keith starts working on the concept for his consultation in the afternoon, Pidge leans their head against Keith’s shoulder and curls up with Allura. Keith pats Pidge’s hair, sets an alarm on his phone for 30 minutes from now, and gets to work.

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

A heavy sigh falls from Keith’s lips as he falls back down onto the bench behind the counter.

“That good, huh?” Pidge doesn’t even look up from their computer screen, where they’re ringing up a customer and waving goodbye.

Keith groans and falls onto his back, dragging his hand down his face.

Pidge hums and swivels in their chair to face Keith. “Alright, lay it on me. Who was the asshole?”

Keith glares at the sky as he remembers his last client. “ _ Dave. _ He had me move the stencil around 20 times, at least, then decided on the original position for it. He basically screamed the entire time and I already had a headache, and complained that I was being mean on purpose. It’s a fucking tattoo! It’s gonna hurt!”

Pidge nods along sympathetically and throws Keith a bottle of aspirin. He nods his thanks and takes two pills dry, then tosses the bottle back to Pidge.

“Hey, you’ve just got your consult for today left, right? That’ll be easy,” Allura says as she circles the desk, tilting her head down at Keith.

“Plus,” Pidge chimes in while rolling towards Keith, “The guy you’re consulting is my friend. He’s kind of annoying, but he’s exactly your type. It shouldn’t really be a  _ pain  _ to talk to him.”

Keith arches and eyebrow up at Pidge, and they roll their eyes while whipping out their phone and clicking through it.

“Here, look. Now tell me you wouldn’t say yes if he asked you out.”

The phone is forced into Keith’s face, and he shoots up and grabs it. “Holy shit,” Keith breathes as he looks at the photo. The picture is of Pidge, Allura, and another man that must be the one Pidge is talking about. He’s taller than Allura, which is saying something, and he’s got cute brown curls that frame his face. His smile is crooked but bright, and Keith can tell that there’s at least some muscle under that shirt.

Allura is then suddenly leaning over his shoulder poking his cheek. “You’re awful red there, Keithers. Just from one picture?”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Keith knows he’s red, but- “He’s just so  _ cute. _ ”

“Who’s cute?”

All three of them jump and jerk towards the voice, and Keith’s breath catches in his throat. 

The picture  _ did not  _ do him justice and Keith can’t stop himself from doing an up and down. He’s wearing a blue crop-top, and the glimpse of his v-line almost sends Keith to the floor, and black jeans that ride low. Keith finishes his once over and looks at his eyes, which are locked on his own. He feels his face heat up and looks away, but not before he sees the glimpse of a smirk.

He looks over as the guy leans his elbow onto the table and rests his chin in his palm. Allura snickers as Keith goes  _ red  _ from the way the man’s eyes slowly,  _ appreciatively,  _ trail over Keith’s body with a small hum.

“Y’know what, never mind. You’re clearly the cute one,” his voice is a purr, and Keith begins to preen under the attention.

“Oh god, Lance, you made him  _ smile.  _ With your dumb flirting techniques.” Pidge tries to look disgusted, but they smile over at Keith as he hands their phone back.

Allura hums. “They’ve finally found each other.”

Keith glares over at Allura as he stands off the bench and grabs his sketchbook. Pidge snickers so he glares at them, too, as he circles the desk. He tries to ignore the way his heart flutters as Lance’s eyes track his movements with a small smile.

“C’mon, we can go back to my office for your consult. You’ll have to  _ excuse  _ my  _ colleagues. _ ” Lance’s laugh is tinkling as he trots after Keith, and he hears Allura and Pidge grumbling behind him.

“Wow, not even friends anymore,” Allura shakes her head and tsks.

“It’s okay, babe. He’ll realize we’re the only social interaction he gets eventually.” Allura laughs at Pidge, and Pidge smiles at her as they start chatting.

Keith lets Lance in his office, then closes the door behind them. Lance looks around the office as he sits down in a chair, and Keith watches him as he plops down in the chair behind his desk. 

“Nice office,” Lance comments, as he leans forward onto his elbows, fluttering his eyelashes at Keith. 

“Thanks. So, I sketched out a few ideas based on what you had in mind,” Keith passes Lance the page with the drawings. 

Lance smiles as he lightly drags his fingernail (painted blue) over them. Keith preens as Lance gives him small but genuine compliments, until he quiets and seems to focus on one in particular. 

“Which one you lookin’ at?” Keith leans forward and tries to figure out what sketch Lance is studying. 

Lance looks up and smiles before pointing down at one. “This one, with the watercolor? It’s really beautiful.”

Humming, Keith leans back and starts pricing out in his head how much he could save Lance on the tattoo. “Yeah, it’s one of our specialties. I actually have one almost identical to this one.”

That catches Lance’s attention, and his eyes sparkle as he looks at Keith. “Can I see it? Just to see what it looks like on skin?”

Keith flushes and nods, then turns around and lifts his shirt up. He stops when it’s bunched up around his shoulders, knowing his watercolor pride flag will be visible. It’s one half queer pride and one half trans pride, and his stomach twists as he realizes that Lance didn’t know he was trans. 

“Okay, so not to sound weird or anything,” Keith’s heart clenches.  _ Here it comes… _

“But your back is so toned and it’s unfairly attractive and I’m kind of dying.”

Keith drops his shirt and spins on his heel, seeing his eyes snap up. From kinda far down. Keith narrows his eyes. 

“My back?” He knows the lilt in his voice is suggestive, and he enjoys watching Lance’s confidence waver as he blushes. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Again, this might sound weird, but your ass is so  _ cute  _ and I got kinda distracted.” Lance looks down as he talks, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

Keith barks out a surprised laugh, and he sits back down as he pins Lance with (what he hopes is) a charming smile. 

“You’re cute. I like you.” Keith savors the way Lance seems to flounder, and he leans back in his chair. 

“Wow. Um, yeah, you’re cute, too, as if that was even a question. You’re kinda like, exactly my type and I’d love to take you out sometime?” Lance looks hopeful, and it’s devastatingly adorable. 

“How about I get you booked for your appointment, then we can go out for dinner tonight?” Keith presses his legs to Lance’s under the table. 

“Yeah. That- that sounds great. Yes, please,” Lance nods enthusiastically, and Keith chuckles while leaning back.

“So clearly you’re going to want to get your tattoo done by me…”

◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥

Lance stretches over Keith’s lap, messing up his papers and wiggling around until he’s comfortable. Keith sighs and looks down at his boyfriend expectantly, and he just reaches up to brush back Keith’s bangs. 

“Look at how nice it’s healing!” Lance points to where his shirt has ridden up, and the bi flag tattoo pokes out on his hip. 

Keith smooths his palm over the tattoo, and hums. “Yeah, it’s looking really good.” 

“Thanks, my boyfriend is crazy talented.” Lance smirks up at Keith, who rolls his eyes and starts combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“Wanna go out for dinner tonight?” Lance hums and pushes his head back into Keith’s hand. 

“Nah, let’s just stay in.” Lance sits up and pushes Keith to the bed, sitting on his hips. 

“I wanna make out.” Lance leans down and pins Keith between his arms, and Keith hums. 

Keith brings his hands up to rest on Lance’s lower back, and Lance gives him an unimpressed look. 

“C’mon, babe, don’t be coy with me,” Lance teases from his perch. 

Keith rolls his eyes, but complies and moves his hands down to Lance’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Lance lets out a pleased sigh, and smirks down at Keith as he licks a stripe up Keith’s neck. 

“Now, take off your shirt. Let’s get to it, sweetheart.”


	15. Marmora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1537  
> Summary: Keith was supposed to be back home from the Blade today. He wasn't.

_ His lungs burn. His legs have long since gone numb. The cut in his side flares with every slight jostle. _

_ His breath is coming out in short pants, but he has to keep moving. _

_ He can’t stop. If he stops, then he won’t get to him. _

_ The body of a Blade lays lifeless on the floor, and Lance collapses to his knees in front of it. There’s a pool of blood under the body, and Lance scrambles to remove his helmet. _

_ “No, no no no no no,” Lance chants as the helmet comes off, and a black mullet comes into view. _

_ Tears blur his vision as Lance collapses over Keith, sobbing and shaking violently. _

Lance shoots up, panting with tears streaking down his cheeks. His breath heaves, and he drags his hands down his face to try and stop crying. 

It doesn’t work. All of a sudden, he’s sobbing and desperately clutching at his pillow. 

Keith was supposed to come home today, but he had gotten held up on a mission. Lance knows he’s probably fine, but it does nothing to comfort him. He had a whole plan, he was going to give Keith the biggest hug, catch up with him in the observatory, then confess and convince Keith to stay with Voltron.

That had gone to shit.

Lance sighs and lays back down, trying to fall back asleep. 

He’s almost successful, until he hears footsteps coming down the hall. No one should be up at this point, so Lance slowly slides his bayard out from under the pillow and pretends to be asleep.

The door to his room slides open, and he tenses under the blankets. He’s facing the door, but he can’t risk cracking an eye and giving up his advantage.

He hears something heavy hit the floor, and then a heavy sigh. 

Lance doesn’t hear anything for the next few moments, and he has to risk it. Has to gauge how much of a threat he’s dealing with.

What he doesn’t expect is to see Keith, sitting with his back against the door and staring at Lance.

“Keith…?” Lance hesitantly sits up, and watches as Keith slowly uncurls himself and stands.

“Lance,” Keith’s voice is tired, and desperate, and Lance is moving faster to sit up and scoot over.

Keith doesn’t say anything, just presses the release on his Blade of Marmora suit. It falls off of him and reveals a pair of leggings and a black shirt. He climbs into bed beside Lance and moves into him, and Lance doesn’t hesitate to curl around him and pet his hair.

“I thought you weren’t able to make it today,” Lance speaks into Keith’s hair, rubbing his hand down Keith’s back.

“Yeah, about that…” Keith’s voice is croaky, and he shifts so that he can look at Lance, “I left the blade. I needed the extra time to pack up my stuff.”

“You left?” Lance’s eyes widen, and he searches Keith’s face for any sign he’s joking.

Keith breathes in a heavy sigh. “Yeah. I’m not in the best place right now mentally, and being with the Blade was just making it worse. I just missed you, so much.”

Lance’s heart breaks as he sees tears well up in Keith’s eyes, and he brings up his hand to brush them away. “You mean you missed the team?”

Keith shakes his head, and closes his eyes as he presses his forehead to Lance’s. “I mean, of course I missed everyone, but you’re my stability, Lance. I can’t do this without you.”

Lance’s breath catches in his throat, and Keith brings his hand up to the back of Lance’s neck. Lance feels the gentle pull of Keith, and Lance leans forward to connect their lips. 

Keith shudders into the kiss, and Lance brings his hands down to squeeze Keith’s waist. Lance pulls Keith in until their chests are pressed together, and Keith sighs while moving his lips against Lance’s.

They pull apart after a few moments, and Keith reaches up to brush away tears Lance didn’t even know he’d been crying. “What’s wrong?”

Lance shakes his head, and pulls Keith into a tight hug. “I just missed you, so much.”

He feels Keith still then wrap Lance up in his arms. “It’s okay, I’m here now. I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

Lance can’t stop the tears now that they’ve started, and he just clings to Keith as Keith soothes him with gentle coos and small pets to his hair.

Lance eventually calms down, and pulls Keith in for another kiss. It’s gentle, and Lance revels in it, holding Keith’s face in his palms. 

He pulls back and nudges their noses together, feeling Keith puff a laugh against his lips. 

“I love you,” Lance can’t stop himself from saying the words, and Keith lets out a happy sigh.

“I love you, too, Lance.”

Lance swoops down and kisses Keith, and Keith kisses back.

“Okay, so I’m assuming this means you’re my boyfriend now?” Lance asks, and Keith huffs a short laugh.

“Yeah, it does. Now, I’m exhausted, and would like to sleep. Can I stay here?” Keith brushes the back of his finger against Lance’s cheek.

“Actually, that’s required. Now turn around, you’re little spoon.”

╔═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╗

╚═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══╝

Lance stretches out and gropes blindly for Keith, cracking an eye open when he doesn’t immediately connect with him. Keith isn’t in bed, but his side is warm and he can hear the shower running. 

Lance scoots over to where Keith was sleeping, soaking up the leftover warmth. He’s too alert to actually fall asleep, but he doesn’t want to get up quite yet. 

When Keith comes out of the shower, Lance is on his stomach and hugging the pillow, the blankets laying around his waist. He never sleeps with a shirt on, so Keith is met with the sight of Lance’s bare skin. He was shirtless last night, too, but it feels different in the light of day. More real.

Lance can feel the weight of Keith’s gaze, and he peeks open his eyes to see Keith leaning against the bathroom doorway in a pair of low-riding sweatpants and a t-shirt. Keith’s eyes trail up his back, and he smiles at Lance, who feels a rush through him from the way Keith looks at him. 

“You look good,” Lance’s voice comes out as a grumble, but he means what he’s said. While Keith was with the Blade, he filled out, and is almost as muscular as Shiro now. His arms alone could probably snap him in half, and Lance can see Keith’s abs poking out from under his shirt.

Keith chuckles. “Good morning to you, too.”

Lance flips onto his back as Keith walks over, reaching out for him as soon as he can. Keith smiles softly as Lance pulls him into his chest, and rolls over so they’re both on their sides. 

Lance cups Keith’s face in his hand, and strokes his thumb over Keith’s cheekbone. “I kinda can’t believe this is real.”

Keith smiles and closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. “Believe it, sweetheart. I’m here and you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Lance is stunned, and pulls Keith in for a kiss. Keith laughs and tries to pull back, but Lance latches on fast. “Lance, babe, I love you, but your morning breath tastes  _ disgusting _ . Go brush your teeth and then we’ll talk."

“I can’t help it! No one’s called me pet names before, and it’s adorable,” Lance pouts as Keith pulls back to laugh.

“Go brush your teeth. I wanna make out.” Keith urges Lance out of the bed as Lance chuckles.

The sound of Lance’s door whooshing open catches both of their attention.

“Lance, Kolivan said-” Shiro stops halfway through talking, eyeing Keith and Lance in bed, Keith’s hands on Lance’s chest and Lance much closer than could be seen as platonic.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and guess he said that Keith’s here and he’s staying?” Lance sends a quick thank you to those above for the fact that his voice doesn’t crack.

Shiro looks slightly taken aback and nods, then points behind him. “I’m just gonna leave you two be, and I’ll see you on the bridge.”

Shiro all but runs out of the room, and Lance turns back to Keith before snorting. Keith rolls his eyes with a fond smile, and climbs over Lance to walk back into the bathroom. Lance follows, brushing his teeth as Keith washes his face.

As soon as he’s done, he hops up on the counter, spreads his thighs, and waits for Keith to take the hint.

Keith dries off his face, then moves to stand in front of Lance. “Hm, what could you ever want from me now?”   


Lance chuckles and holds his arms out, and Keith doesn’t keep him waiting long. He ducks down and kisses his way up Lance’s neck, then starts peppering his face with kisses.

“Keith, y’know we have to eventually see the rest of the team, right?” Lance’s voice is breathless, and he feels the smirk Keith presses into his neck.

“Yeah, but I feel like keeping you to myself for a little bit.”


	16. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1251  
> Summary: Keith regularly breaks into the abandoned planetarium, and then someone finds his spot. He wants to be mad, but this new guy is kinda cute.

Keith pulls his bandana tighter around his nose, quickly glancing each way before hopping the fence and dashing into the shadows. 

The door to the planetarium has a keypad lock, one that Keith had long since learned to hack. He looks behind him again before slipping through the door, closing it gently behind him and locking himself in complete darkness. 

He grabs the flashlight attached to his belt and turns it on, following the path he knows by heart up into the observatory. He takes a deep breath before turning on the projector, and smiles up at the stars covering the ceiling.

As he slides his bag off his shoulders, Keith moves to the center of the room, and sits in the only area with no chairs. He lays down, his arms under his head and staring up at the manufactured stars.

It’s the most at peace he’s ever felt, sitting in an old planetarium after he broke into it.

He’s almost asleep, when he hears the door downstairs opening. Keith shoots up and gathers his stuff, turning off the projector and darting into a closet with a small hole he can see through.

A masked man walks up, looking around with his phone flashlight in hand. He walks over and turns on the projector, then sits down in Keith’s spot. Keith waits and watches, then sees the man take off his mask.

And um.

Wow he’s cute.

Keith scans him again, makes sure he’s not a cop or something, but no cop would break into an abandoned planetarium, turn on the stars, and then set up camp.

So Keith risks it.

He slowly cracks open the door and creeps out, watching the boy’s head snap to him with panic in his eyes.

“Don’t panic! I’m not a cop,” Keith rushes out, not wanting his company to leave.

The boy narrows his eyes at Keith. “Well then who the hell are you?”

Keith smiles to himself before starting to move towards his unexpected visitor. “I’m Keith. And you actually just crashed my usual spot.”

The boy scoots over as Keith sits down, looking over at him. “Sorry. I didn’t realize anyone else came here.”

“It’s alright. I’ll make an exception for a pretty boy like you,” Keith winks at the end of his line, and enjoys the way the boy flushes, and looks down.

“Guess you’re not completely terrible company,” the boy looks over at him as he talks, and Keith knows his eyes are flicking around the stranger’s face, but he can’t help it. He’s so gorgeous and Keith is entranced.

“Care to tell me your name? Or can I just keep calling you ‘stranger’ in my head?” Keith leans back on his palms, and the stranger chuckles while looking back at him.

“The name’s Lance.”

They slip into an easy back and forth after that, knowing that they both came to the planetarium solo, but neither wanted to actually be alone. 

After twenty minutes of trading stories and details about their lives, the talking lulls and eventually stops, Lance leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder and staring up above them.

That is, until their moment of tranquility is broken by the sound of the door opening downstairs.

They both scramble into action. Keith turns off the projector and pulls his bandana back over his mouth, Lance grabs his bags and tugs his snapback back on. He throws Keith’s backpack at him as he secures his mask, then grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him to a small alcove. They can see whoever walked in, but they can’t see Keith and Lance.

Keith’s side is pressed against the wall, and Lance is tucked under his chin. His hands are pressed flat on his chest, and Keith’s are holding him by the hips, keeping him hidden in the shadows.

Also, keeping him against Keith, because he’s really not loving the idea of letting go.

Heavy footfalls are coming up the stairs, and Lance curses into his neck as they see a cop.

“He’s gonna see us if he comes up,” Lance whispers as he looks up at Keith, a hint of fear in those blue eyes. Keith doesn’t like it.

“Okay, once he’s down at the bottom of the chairs, we’ll make a run for the stairs and get the hell out of here. You’ll follow me, and I’ll lead us to an alley not too far from here. We should be able to hide out there until he’s gone. Got it?” Keith is talking as quietly as possible, and Lance is listening with rapt attention. 

“Got it. Think you’ll be able to keep up with me?” There’s a glint of mischief in Lance’s eyes, and Keith thinks he’s in love.

Keith leans in close and brushes their noses together. “Only if you can keep up with me.”

Lance smirks and turns towards the stairs, watching the cop make his way down to the farthest point from the stairs. He looks back at Keith and nods, then they move as quickly as they can to the top of the stairs, while remaining as silent as possible.

The cop turns around at the last second, and barely gets out a- “Hey!” before Lance is urging Keith down the stairs and they’re taking off.

Keith basically body slams the door, and Lance laughs as he mumbles about the door being harder than he thought. Keith sprints away from the planetarium, and he can hear Lance hot on his heels. 

Problem is, he can also hear the cop yelling at them, meaning he’s faster than Keith expected. 

Keith takes a sudden turn then darts into an alleyway, running through it and turning down another, smaller alley before stopping. Lance runs in and Keith pins him to the wall. 

Keith throws his backpack off and moves it so it can’t be seen, throwing Lance’s snapback with it. He pulls down his bandana while taking off Lance’s mask, and Lance is panting heavily as he asks, “What are you doing? We’re gonna get caught!”

“Just trust me,” is the last thing Keith says before crashing their lips together, and Lance briefly tenses before parting his lips slightly and kissing back.

Keith turns slightly, shielding both of their faces from view. He holds tight on Lance’s waist, and Lance tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair. Lance sighs out of his nose, and the sound is so soft and content that Keith is kind of debating staying in this moment forever.

Of course, this is when the cop rounds the corner and bathes their little hideout in light.

“Hey! Are you two-” the cop cuts himself off as they break apart, Lance hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder and Keith glaring over at the cop.

“Oh, um, never mind. You two should get home, now,” the cop stutters, then runs past the alley.

Lance puffs a laugh against Keith’s skin. “Y’know you could’ve just told me what you were planning, right?”

Keith smiles and turns to nudge his nose into Lance’s temple. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Lance looks up with a smile, and shakes his head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Keith purrs, and Lance barks out a laugh even as his face starts turning red.

“Alright then, my place is a few blocks away from here. Wanna start showing me your ideas?” Lance winks at Keith, and he looks so adorably flustered that Keith knows he’s screwed.

“Lead the way, McClain.”


	17. Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1563  
> Summary: Keith wakes up early for once and decides to make breakfast in bed for Lance. Then he surprises him with something a bit more serious.

Keith opens his eyes slowly, stretching his limbs before curling in on himself and snuggling back into the bare chest behind him. The arm around his waist tightens, and Keith listens as the owner’s breathing evens back out. The hold around him doesn’t loosen.

Which is a slight issue, because he kind of wants to surprise Lance with breakfast this morning. He starts to slowly inch Lance’s arm back, and is  _ somehow _ able to sneak out without the demon behind him waking up.

Keith slides into his slippers, and carefully opens the door to their bedroom. 

He walks down the stairs to the kitchen, and gets himself a glass of water before starting to prep the ingredients for omelettes. 

The house is peaceful, and Keith hums to himself as he cooks the eggs on the stove. As he finishes up their breakfast, he grabs a small tray and puts both of their plates on it. The toast pops out of the toaster, and Keith butters all the pieces before grabbing the tray and heading back up to the bedroom.

Keith opens the door by bumping his hip into it, looking in and patting himself on the back when he sees that Lance is still sound asleep. Keith places the tray down on the bedside table, then climbs up in bed and sits down on Lance’s thighs.

He reaches up to brush back the hair from Lance’s face, then moves to Lance’s horns. He lets the pads of his fingers smooth up one, letting it catch on the ridge of each scale. The scales are smooth, and Keith switches to the other and repeats his ministrations.

Lance’s eyes blink open and he smiles up at his boyfriend while moving to give a quick squeeze to Keith’s thighs. 

“Mornin’, mi querido. Did you sleep well?” Lance’s voice is scratchy, and it sends warmth shooting through Keith.

“Yeah, you’re really warm.  _ And,  _ I have a surprise for you.” Keith leans down and presses a small kiss to Lance’s cheek, and Lance hums while rubbing the skin of Keith’s legs.

“Do tell.”

Keith sits up with a bright grin, and urges Lance to sit up while grabbing the tray from the small table. 

“I made you breakfast in bed!” Keith states proudly, beaming down at Lance. 

Lance bites his lip, clearly trying to hide a smile as he tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Keith smiles and kisses back, pulling away with a soft noise.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Is today a special occasion or do you just like me that much?” Lance’s smirk is smug, and Keith rolls his eyes as he slides off Lance's lap and into the space beside him.

“Woke up early and felt like doing something romantic for you,” Keith shrugs as he speaks, then takes his plate and starts eating.

Lance presses a kiss against the side of Keith’s head and does the same, both of them settling into a comfortable silence. 

Their plates clink together as they put them back on the tray, and Lance pulls Keith down into his side. 

“Do we have any plans for today? Cause I kinda just want to make out with you all day,” Lance turns to basically talk into Keith’s mouth, and Keith laughs breathily.

“Um, Hunk and Pidge are dropping off Kosmo at some point, but they won’t be here for another few hours at least,” Keith nudges his nose into Lance’s as he talks.

A dangerous smirk stretches across Lance’s lips, and the combination of that, his suddenly red eyes, and horns catching the light, Keith is reminded that his boyfriend is truly a demon.

“Good. Get comfy, mi vida, you aren’t leaving this bed anytime soon.”

╭⋟────────────────────────╮

✦✧✦✧

╰────────────────────────⋞╯

The doorbell rings, and Keith is already halfway there as it does. He opens the door and smiles at Hunk, who smiles back.

“Hey, Keith! Lance home?” Hunk looks past Keith, then catches on something on Keith’s neck.

“Well, judging by  _ that _ ,” Hunk points at the side of Keith’s neck, and Keith flushes as he brings his hand up to cover where he  _ knows  _ Lance must’ve left a hickey. “I’m gonna go ahead and guess he’s somewhere here, because that looks fresh.”

Keith glares through his blush. “Shut up. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one.”

Hunk laughs, and Keith moves to let him in the door. Pidge is behind him, trying to pull something on a leash towards the house, but they aren’t doing well.

“Pidge? You need some help?” Keith calls out, but as soon as he talks, the creature on the leash pops out from behind the wall.

“Kosmo!” Keith pats his thighs, and Kosmo yips before running at him, and Keith laughs as Kosmo licks his face and dances around him.

“Hey, buddy! You miss me?” Keith falls to his knees and pets Kosmo all over, making Kosmo roll onto his back and reach his paw up at Keith.

“My baby’s home!”

Keith looks back to see Lance coming towards him, and chuckles as Lance bends down and rubs Kosmo’s belly.

Kosmo jumps up and runs into the house, and Lance laughs before chasing him.

Keith turns to Hunk and Pidge again, smiling at the both of them and leading them into the kitchen.

“Again, thanks for watching him. He’s been kinda cooped up here, and we figured that running around with you two would be good for him.”

Hunk pats him on the shoulder and Pidge nudges his side. “It’s no big deal, man. He was fun to have around.”

Pidge smirks and pokes Keith’s side. “And I’m sure you and Lance had  _ so much fun  _ alone for a weekend.”

Keith flushes red, and Pidge cackles while hopping up on a stool. Hunk shakes his head and chuckles, while Keith groans and rests his head in his palm.

“Yes, we did actually have  _ so much fun _ . We actually had a really nice date.” Keith fiddles with his finger nails, and Hunk coos.

“Dude, good for you two.” Hunk lowers his voice and leans in close, glancing Lance’s way to make sure he’s still preoccupied with Kosmo, “You gonna pop the question soon?”

Keith sighs and looks over to his boyfriend, who’s running around the living room with Kosmo hot on his tail.

“Yeah, soon. I think I’m going to ask tonight. I’m just- ready? Y’know?” Keith sighs while smiling, still staring over at Lance. “It’s been three years. I just want to marry him.”

Keith’s broken out of his reverie by a sniffle, and he turns quickly to see Hunk almost in tears, holding his hands over his mouth and trembling.

“Oh my god, Hunk, are you okay?” Lance is running over then, and Keith shoots Hunk a  _ look. _

“Sorry, I think I might be slightly allergic to Kosmo. Pidge and I gotta head out, but we’ll see you two later!” 

All of a sudden Lance and Keith are alone again, and Lance wastes no time in crowding Keith against the corner and fluttering kisses all over his face.

Keith giggles and holds onto Lance’s shoulders, playing with his baby hairs and stroking his neck. “What’s got you so happy?”

Lance hums and starts pressing kisses to Keith’s neck. “Our family’s back together. What’s there not to be happy about?”

Keith takes in a shaky breath and catches Lance’s lips in an actual kiss, pulling away and leaning their foreheads together. “I love you. So much.”

Lance nudges his nose into Keith’s. “I love you, too.”

╭⋟────────────────────────╮

✦✧✦✧

╰────────────────────────⋞╯

Keith sighs and snuggles into Lance’s bare chest, feeling Lance’s arms come up to massage his palms into the small of Keith’s back. 

Keith hums into the crook of Lance’s neck, and Lance responds with a short grunt.

As Keith traces hearts on Lance’s skin, he mumbles out, “I wanna marry you.”

Lance freezes momentarily, then flips them so Keith is pinned underneath him. 

“Was that like a, ‘ _ Oh hey, we should get married someday, _ ’ or a ‘ _ Will you marry me?’ _ ,” Lance questions as his eyes flick all around Keith’s face.

“Can you let me up for a second?” Lance gives him an unimpressed look. “I promise not to run off, I just need to grab something.”

Lance sighs but lets him leave, and Keith gets out of bed to grab a small box from the dresser. 

Sitting up, Lance squints his eyes at Keith.

“So, I can’t exactly get down on one knee, but I don’t think I can wait anymore.” Keith slides into bed and onto Lance’s lap, who instinctively brings his hands up to hold Keith’s thighs.

Keith takes in a deep breath, then continues, “I want to marry you, Lance. These last few years have been the best years of my life, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?”

Lance’s jaw has dropped, and he nods quickly as Keith opens the box. It has a silver band with thorns around it, a black diamond in the middle, and two little horns, one on either side of the diamond.

Keith helps Lance slide it on his finger, and Lance cups Keith’s cheeks to bring him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Lance whispers against Keith’s mouth.

“I love you more,” Keith replies easily, not missing a beat.


	18. Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1235  
> Summary: Keith and Lance are roommates. One night, the power goes out and it creates the perfect romantic atmosphere for Lance to finally ask out Keith.

Keith is just trying to read his book in the rare peace and quiet of the apartment. Hunk and Pidge are out doing their own things, Lance is asleep on the couch beside him, and the steady rain and sporadic thunder outside makes for the perfect background noise.

And then the power goes out.

Keith waits a few seconds, but after a few moments, it’s clear that this is more than a flicker.

He sighs and gets off the couch, grabbing his phone for a flashlight and heading for his room. He grabs a few candles from his dresser, setting them up in the living room then going for another round. 

After grabbing the lighter, Keith starts grabbing them and setting them around the room, bathing the room in a flickering light. Keith sits back down on the couch, and attempts to read his book.

Not five minutes later, Lance is stirring from where he’s been laying down.

The boy to his right sits up and rubs his eyes with a pout, then squints around the room. “Wha’ happened?”

Keith can’t help but smile at the sleepy slur in Lance’s voice, and he turns his attention to him. “Power went out. Thought I’d light some candles so we can at least kind of see.

Lance nods, then shivers. “M’gonna go get a hoodie. Be right back.”

He stands up and stretches, and Keith lets his eyes savor the strip of perfect skin that’s exposed as his shirt rides up. 

Keith flushes and looks away as he feels his gaze drifting downward, and he sees Lance walk out of the room from the corner of his eye. He’s long since come to terms with his crush on his roommate, but it seems to just keep getting more and more intense as time passes. And it doesn’t help that Lance  _ might be  _ flirting with him. Whenever they’re alone, Lance will snuggle in close to Keith, he’ll giggle and give Keith compliments and all in all be just plain  _ adorable _ and he’s close to snapping.

And by snapping he means pushing Lance against the nearest surface and kissing him until one of them passes out.

Keith pulls his blanket tighter around his legs, a flash of lighting lighting up the room, and goes back to reading his book. He sinks into the couch cushions and relaxes, his eyes flicking up when Lance reenters the room.

Then does a double-take.

Because Lance is wearing his hoodie.  Oh boy.

Lance hums and sits back on the couch, much closer to Keith than he was before. 

Keith just about dies as Lance hooks his arm through Keith’s and nuzzles into his shoulder. Keith attempts to be nonchalant as he drops his head to rest on Lance’s. He thinks he fails. 

Lance shivers again, and Keith can see the way his thighs tremble with it. The shorts he’s wearing can’t be doing much, and Keith is a sucker. 

“If you’re cold, we can share the blanket?” Keith lifts up the edge of the blanket, and Lance beams as he slides under it. He presses his legs against Keith’s and sighs as he nudges his nose into Keith’s neck.

Lance’s hand trails down Keith’s arm, tapping at his wrist and then tangling their fingers together. Keith freezes for a second, and Lance starts to retreat. He panics, and squeezes Lance’s hand gently before curling into him. Lance makes a happy noise, and squeezes back before sighing and closing his eyes.

Keith smiles to himself and goes back to reading his book, resting it on his thighs and flipping through the pages. Lance is breathing steadily beside him, and all the fall scented candles he lit are making the entire room smell like home. 

After Keith yawns for the fourth time, he bookmarks his place and puts his book down on the coffee table. He turns to see Lance looking up at him, and smiles down at him before turning to throw his arm over Lance’s waist. The other boy curls up with him, and Keith kisses his temple gently.

“Hey Keith?” Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith hums while leaning into the touch.

“Would you ever, um, want to go out with me?” Lance’s voice squeaks out, and he rushes the last few words out as fast as he can.

Keith sits up so he can look Lance in the eye, and smiles in what he hopes is a soothing manner. “I would love to. Now, c’mon. Help me blow out these candles. I want to cuddle in bed with you.”

Lance all but squeals, and eagerly jumps up to start blowing out candles. Keith chuckles, and joins him in gradually getting rid of the light in the room.

Once all the candles are left smoking, Lance grabs his phone and Keith’s hand and leads them down to Lance’s bedroom.

He turns around and bounces down onto the bed, smiling up at Keith as he boxes Lance in with his arms. Lance giggles as he shifts around until he’s in the center of the bed and has his arms thrown around Keith’s shoulders.

“Hey there,” Lance plays with the hair at the back of Keith’s neck, and Keith smiles before kissing his forehead.

“Hey,” Keith mutters, before dropping down and (only slightly) crushing Lance.

“Ughhh,” Lance groans, and Keith chuckles before shifting so that he’s not squishing his person.

Lance sighs, tapping the underside of Keith’s chin to get him to look up. “You’re lucky you’re so damn pretty, or I would be very upset that you just did that. Betrayed, babe. I’ve been betrayed.”

Keith is laughing against him, and Lance can feel him shaking with it. He’s burying his nose in Lance’s chest and snorting, and Lance feels fondness bubble up in his chest.

Keith eventually calms down and sits back up, still smiling down at Lance. “You’re adorable.”

Lance flushes and looks away, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

“Aw, are you embarrassed? Don’t be, baby, you  _ are  _ adorable,” Keith sing-songs, leaning down to press kisses against the side of his face, then over to his ear in a sort of apology. 

Lance sighs and slings his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith kisses the side of his nose, then pulls back just enough to look him in the eye without going cross-eyed.

“I _guess_ I can forgive you.” Lance brushes some of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “That was really sweet.”

Keith smiles, and watches as Lance boops his nose. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

As Lance’s breath catches in his throat, Keith moves his hand so he can stroke his thumb across Lance’s cheekbone. 

“Yeah, yeah, you can kiss me,” Lance’s voice is breathless, and Keith smirks before leaning down to close the space between them.

The broken sigh that comes out of Lance’s nose puffs against Keith’s skin, and he starts moving his lips gently. Lance responds, using his hold on Keith’s neck to pull him down and dart his tongue out against his lips.

Keith does the same, and allows himself a generous few licks in Lance’s mouth before pulling away and settling down beside him. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Keith pulls the blanket over the both of them, and turns off the bedside light.

Lance throws a leg over Keith’s hip, and presses a final kiss to his head. “Goodnight, Keithy.”


	19. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1111  
> Summary: Lance loves dancing in the rain, and Keith loves warming him up after.

The smell and sound of the rain is slightly overwhelming Keith’s senses, but he bears through it. 

Because in the rain, Lance thrives.

He’s dancing around to a song that only he can hear, and Keith watches on in awe. His head is tossed back, giving Keith a perfect view of the way the raindrops run down his face. His shirt is soaked, leaving the white parts completely translucent and sticking to his skin.

His laugh is the only thing that carries over the rain, and Keith focuses on it as he leans against the door frame. He doesn’t feel like getting wet right now, but he’s glad to watch his boyfriend enjoy the weather. 

After the third strike of lighting, Lance opens his eyes and runs back to Keith. Keith smiles and grabs the towel he brought out, wrapping it around Lance’s shoulders as soon as he’s within reach.

“I need you to strip once we get in the house. I don’t want you tracking water everywhere.” Keith rubs the towel through Lance’s hair, and Lance pouts while looking up at him.

“But  _ babe,  _ I’m cold,” Lance whines, glaring lightly at Keith.

Keith chuckles, and fixes Lance’s damp hair by running his fingers through it. “I know, but I really don’t want to have to clean up all the water. I’ll run you some hot water for a bath while you put all your wet clothes in the laundry room, okay?”

Lance leans forward and kisses the tip of Keith’s nose, then walks into the house and starts taking off his shirt. Keith follows, closing the door and heading upstairs to their bathroom. 

The tub is huge, and with their house being in a private area, they’re able to have a few windows in front of the tub overlooking their backyard. Keith starts filling the tub with warm water, colder than he likes, but the perfect temperature for Lance. He adds a few drops of lavender, and gets a bath bomb out for Lance. 

Lance walks in the room, stripped down to his boxers and hugging himself while shivering. Keith turns and smiles. “Hey, your bath is ready. There’s a bath bomb on the edge of the tub for you to use, and I put some lavender in already. I’m gonna go make some hot chocolate and get ready for bed. I’ll be in our room when you’re done.”

Keith walks past Lance and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before patting his butt good-naturedly. Lance rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, who responds by blowing a kiss and winking.

Keith sighs as he closes the door, hopping down the stairs and heating up two cups of milk. He stirs in the hot chocolate mix and takes the mugs upstairs, setting them down on the nightstand and waiting for Lance to be done with his bath. 

The door to their bedroom cracks open, and a few seconds later Blue and Red, their Russian Blue and tabby cats respectively, jump up on the bed and curl up together beside Keith. He reaches out and brushes his fingers through their fur, turning onto his side and making cooing noises as he plays with the cats. 

Red stands up and pushes her back into Keith, purring like a motor as Blue moves to sit in front of her. Keith pats Blue’ head, who bats at his hand and lays down. She ends with her head on Red’s shoulder, paws tucked into her chest and starting to settle down.

Keith rests his arm over the cats carefully, deflating and closing his eyes. The cats keep purring, and it vibrates against his chest. 

⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽⎽⎼⎻⎺⎺⎻⎼⎽

Lance comes out of the bathroom with steam pillowing around him, and he pulls his sweater tighter around himself as the chill of the room hits him.    


The sight in front of Lance takes a second to register, but once it does, he lets out an involuntary ‘aw’.

Keith is curled up, the cats snuggled into his chest. His face is lax, and Lance can tell that he’s dead to the world. His hair is still in the ponytail from earlier, but it’s loose and falling over the pillow.  Lance grabs a blanket off the chair next to their bed, wrapping it around his shoulders and climbing into bed. He boops both the cats, then rubs his hand up and down Keith’s side.

“Keith, honey, wake up,” Lance says softly, and Keith hums before stretching out his legs while he opens his eyes.

“There he is!” Lance teases, smiling brightly at Keith.

Keith starts to sit up, and the cats both meow in protests before moving to lay down at the foot of the bed. He grabs the mugs off the table and hands Lance his. They’re only lukewarm at this point, but Keith really doesn’t feel like going down to the microwave at this point.

Lance sits up and takes the mug, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Thanks, babe.”

They sip their hot chocolate together, Lance playing with their fingers where they’re resting on Keith’s thigh. Keith listens intently as Lance tells a story about his siblings, smiling fondly at him the entire time.

Once their hot chocolates are gone, they put their mugs down and slip under the covers. Lance wiggles his way into Keith’s arms, holding his face in his hands and presses quick kisses over his cheeks. Keith starts giggling, holding onto Lance’s waist and accepting the affection.

Eventually Lance stops and connects their lips, kissing him soft and slow, pulling back with a small sound. Keith sighs and pulls Lance closer, pressing their chests together and resting his hands on the small of Lance’s back.

Lance hums and tucks his nose into Keith’s neck, pressing a few kisses there before resting his forehead against Keith’s collarbone. 

“You tired?” Keith’s voice ruffles Lance’s hair and his palms are warm where he slipped them under Lance’s shirt.

“Yeah. You should take your shirt off if we’re going to bed, though, cause you’re a freaking heater,” Lance pokes Keith in the chest, and Keith laughs while pulling away.

“I feel like you just want me to take my clothes off.” Keith smirks at Lance, who rolls his eyes and waits for Keith to lay back down.

Lance lets his eyes trail up Keith’s chest as the skin is revealed, shamelessly checking him out. 

Keith catches his eye and rolls his own with a fond smile, laying down and snuggling back up to Lance.

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith murmurs into Lance’s hair.

“Night, sweetheart,” Lance says into Keith’s chest.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	20. Keith's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1144  
> Summary: Y'know all those fics about Lance spoiling Keith on his birthday? Yeah, I made an extra fluffy one.

Keith comes to slowly, cracking his eyes open only to close them again as the sun comes through the window. His arm is heavy as he throws it over his eyes, and he turns to see the  _ 8:07 _ blinking at him from the clock.

He groans and rolls back over, expecting to see his boyfriend sleeping in bed next to him, but the bed is empty. It’s not even 8:30 on one of his days off, Lance should still be in bed. His eyes catch on a slip of paper in front of the clock, and he sits up just enough to grab it and flop back down onto the bed.

_ Morning, sweetheart! _

_ Your breakfast in bed will be up soon, so just stay put. Happy birthday!! _

_ Love, Lance _

Keith smiles then puts the note down, pulling the blanket back up to his chin and settling into the mattress.

On any other day, Keith would go downstairs and see Lance anyways, just because he likes to see him, but Keith  _ supposes _ that he’ll let Lance spoil him.

Just for today.

❢◥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◤❢

Keith sits up and rubs his eyes, able to faintly hear Lance’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He yawns and stretches, watching as Lance backs into the door to open it, carrying a tray of french toast, bacon, and two mugs of coffee.

Lance turns around and sees Keith awake, and smiles brightly at him. 

“Morning, birthday boy!” Lance puts the tray down on the nightstand and climbs into Keith’s lap.

Keith’s hands come up to Lance’s waist on autopilot, steadying him and thumbing his hip bones slowly. “Hey there, beautiful. I kinda can’t believe you got out of bed before eight a.m. on a Saturday  _ on purpose _ to make me breakfast.”

Lance hums, resting his arms on Keith’s shoulders. “It’s probably because I’m the best boyfriend in the world and you deserve only the best.”

Keith smiles and leans in to place a sweet kiss on Lance’s lips, pulling back with a soft sigh. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

Lance beams, kissing Keith’s eyelid and slipping off his lap so he can grab the tray of food and hand it to Keith. Lance goes to the other side of the bed, climbing in and sitting up against the headboard beside Keith.

Lance grabs his red mug, sipping his coffee and snuggling into his shoulder. He props his chin on Keith, and kisses his cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Keith turns and kisses Lance softly, pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. “Thank you."

❢◥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◤❢

The door swings closed behind Keith and Lance as they enter their apartment, both of them carrying gifts from Keith’s friends and family. They dump the gifts on the chair in the living room, both of them knowing that there isn’t anything breakable in the mix.

“Sort the gifts and then watch a movie and cuddle?” Lance comes up behind Keith, hooking his chin over his shoulder and presses his palms over his waist.

Keith turns to press a kiss into Lance’s hair, settling his hands over Lance’s. “Yeah. I wanna watch  _ Tremors. _ It’s tradition, afterall.”

Lance shakes his head but smiles, kissing the side of his head once more before pulling away and starting to sort through the pile.

A homemade cookbook from Hunk that Lance puts in the kitchen with their other recipes. A program that Pidge installed on Keith’s computer that makes little hippos walk across his screen every few minutes. A new knife from Allura that Keith puts in his collection. A bracelet Romelle made in her shop that Keith has on his wrist. Shiro booked a cabin for a weekend a few weeks from now, for a “brotherly bonding” trip. Pictures of a puppy from Krolia that Lance and Keith are picking up in a few weeks. 

And the album of pictures Lance had gotten them, filled to the brim with pictures of their group of friends, some of Keith and Lance, but mostly of pictures Lance had taken of Keith. They ranged from Keith and Lance cuddled together under their Christmas tree a week after they moved in together, to a picture from when Keith got burned during their trip to Cuba.

Yeah, Lance was proud of that.

After getting the chocolate covered pretzels (Keith’s favorite) and getting settled on the couch under a blanket, Lance presses play and rests his head on Keith’s shoulder.

Lance makes it approximately half an hour into the movie before passing out on Keith.

❢◥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◤❢

As the movie credits play, Keith turns to see Lance, sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. Keith shakes his head fondly, kissing his head and squeezing his fingers.

“Lance, sweetheart, let’s go to bed,” Keith speaks into Lance’s ear, watching him stretch and look up.

Lance smiles softly and kisses Keith’s cheek, standing up and pulling Keith with him. Keith stands up and wraps his arms around Lance, leading him to their bedroom by the arm around his waist.

Lance all but collapses into bed once he gets the sheets pulled back, and Keith chuckles while brushing his fingertips over Lance’s cheek. “You need to get ready for bed, darling.”

Lance groans, turning over and glaring up at Keith. “No. ‘M too tired.”

Keith rolls his eyes with a small smile, and starts urging Lance up. “At least put your pajamas on, you dork.”

Lance huffs, but gets up and takes off his shirt and pants, climbing back into bed in just his boxers. 

“This is all you’re getting from me. Now get in bed. I’m cold and want to snuggle.” Lance pouts up at Keith as he pulls the covers up to his chin. 

Keith laughs and strips down to his boxers as well, sliding in and getting as close as possible to Lance. Lance hums and snakes his arm around Keith’s waist, then buries his nose in Keith’s neck.

“Thank you, sweetheart. This was a great birthday,” Keith talks into Lance’s hair, smoothing his hand up and down Lance’s back.

Lance props himself up on his elbows and presses a sweet kiss to Keith’s lips, pulling back with a smile. 

“Anything for you, my star. Happy birthday, I love you,” Lance kisses him in between each sentence, making Keith smile and nudge his nose into Lance’s.

“I love you, too.” Keith turns them onto their sides, fluttering kisses over Lance’s face.

Lance giggles and holds onto Keith’s shoulders, eventually pushing his face away with his palm. “Okay, as cute as this is, I’m exhausted. It’s sleepy time.”

Keith laughs but complies, pulling the covers back up and holding Lance close.

“Goodnight, Lance.” Keith presses a final kiss to Lance’s hair.

“Goodnight, birthday boy.” Lance kisses Keith’s collarbone once, before starting to drift off against Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn't upload the rest of these so I'm getting them posted now!


	21. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 767  
> Summary: Lance goes to surprise his boyfriend with flowers, but stumbles upon his love having an especially bad day.   
> !!TW: Mentions of self-harm !!

**_TW: Self-harm mentions. Nothing explicit, but it is talked about between Keith and Lance._ **

Lance bounds up the stairs, two at a time. The red anemones in his arms jostling slightly. His boyfriend’s favorite flower.

Lance stops in front of the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend in person for two weeks. Between him visiting his family and Keith going on a hiking trip with Shiro, they haven’t had any time to themselves.

After a few moments, the door opens, and Lance’s greeting dies on his tongue when he takes in the sight before him.

Keith is gripping the door where he opened it, curled in on himself slightly. He has on clothes that are too big for him, his sweatshirt hanging off his form. His eyes are red-rimmed and drooping, almost like he’d just woken up. His sleeves are pulled over his fingers and he’s staring at the floor, like he does when he’s apologizing or he feels guilty.

Almost every alarm bell in Lance’s head went off at once.

Lance steps closer and frowns in concern. “Cariño, are you alright?”

Keith smiles tight-lipped and nods for a few seconds, but Lance’s eyebrows furrow and he can  _ see _ the dam break behind Keith’s eyes.

He shakes his head, wetness building in the corner of his eyes and small sniffles starting.

“Oh, babe. C’mon, let’s go inside, okay?” Lance gently urges Keith inside, who is desperately trying not to completely break down.

Lance leads them to Keith’s living room, placing the flowers on the coffee table and surveying the state of the room. There are blankets piled on the couch, and takeout containers on the end tables. 

Lance reasons that he’ll clean the room later, once Keith is alright for a bit.

He lays down on the couch, lifting his arms at Keith and waving him towards the couch. Keith looks to be about two seconds away from a complete shutdown, but he shuffles over and collapses onto Lance’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about what caused it this time? Or no?” Lance strokes Keith’s back, his hand getting under Keith’s sweatshirt and warming Keith’s skin.

Keith’s breath is shaky as he sighs, sniffling and tangling his fingers in Lance’s shirt. “I’m just - in a bad patch.”

Lance can tell that Keith isn’t lying, but there’s something he isn’t telling him. “Is that all there is?”

Keith stills, and Lance wonders if he’s pushed too far. But then Keith shifts and says so quietly that Lance almost doesn’t hear it, “I had to reset my timer last night.”

Lance sucks in a quick breath, his arms tightening around Keith.

He has a timer on his phone, one that tracks how long it’s been since Keith’s self-harmed.

And if he had to reset it last night…

Lance takes one of Keith’s hands in his own, pulling down his sleeve and revealing the white bandages. He brings Keith’s arm up to his mouth and kisses his wrist, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Lance…?” Keith looks up to him, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

Lance sighs and opens his eyes, smiling gently at Keith. “I’m okay. Are you okay, though? You cleaned up afterwards? Didn’t go too deep?”

Keith shuffles up with a nod, swinging his arm around Lance’s shoulders. “I’m okay. Just disappointed that I relapsed. I was doing so  _ well _ and I just. I didn’t want to restart.”

Lance turns to press their foreheads together. “You  _ are _ still doing well, you just hit a bump in the road. Getting better isn’t always a straight line. You’re going to have high points and you’re going to have low points. But this isn’t a restart, this is a small setback.”

Keith hiccups, and then starts softly crying into Lance’s neck while Lance holds him close. 

After a few minutes, Keith stops shaking and just softly pants into Lance’s neck.

Lance kisses Keith’s temple, and Keith shudders into it.

“Is it okay if I stay here for the night? I don’t think you want to be alone right now, and I don’t know if I can leave.”

Keith doesn’t hesitate to nod, kissing Lance’s neck and cuddling up closer to him. “Thank you for the flowers, by the way.”

Lance barks out a laugh, and Keith laughs on top of him. 

“I love you,” Keith breathes into Lance’s neck.

Lance kisses Keith’s forehead. “I love you, too. I’m never gonna leave you, you got that Kogane? You’re stuck with me.”

A wet chuckle. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	22. Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1796  
> Summary: Lance is a yoga instructor and is doing some stretches at his and Keith's shared apartment. Surprise surprise, Keith is very gay.

“And that’s all for our workout today! Great job, everyone, and I’ll see you next week!” Lance’s voice rings through the gym, followed by people mumbling and rolling up their yoga mats.

Keith stares at Lance from the corner of his eye, watching his roommate bid his students goodbye with a cheery smile. That smile has had him captured for years, ever since they met. 

Lance grabs his bag and his mat then trots over to Keith, smile softening as he makes eye contact. 

“Hey there, Keith! Ya’ miss me?” Lance sidles up to Keith, who snickers and pushes Lance’s shoulder lightly.

Keith grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder. “The dorm was nice and quiet.”

Lance makes a scandalized noise as they walk out of the building, shoulders bumping occasionally. “I know you love me, don’t even try to deny it.”

Keith shakes his head with a fond eye roll, leading them over to Red, Keith’s old, banged up car that Lance constantly makes fun of. 

Lance opens the back door and throws his equipment in, then slides into the passenger seat. Keith is already in the driver’s seat, putting his backpack in the back seat and starting up the car.

Lance wiggles around to get comfortable, plugging the aux cord into his phone and clicking a random playlist. He hums along immediately to a song Keith doesn’t recognize, but the tune is upbeat and gets Lance dancing in his seat.

“Do we have any errands to run? Or just straight back to the dorm?” Keith asks as he begins pulling out, looking through the back window as Lance continues to wiggle around.

“Nah, just back home. ‘M tired as hell,” Lance sighs out and finally stops squirming, sinking into the seat with a content noise. 

“Mkay. You have any assignments due today?” Keith rests his hand on the center console, playing with the ring on his middle finger. 

“I mean kinda, but I did it yesterday so I will be ignoring all my other responsibilities for today,” Lance smiles over at Keith, who rolls his eyes with a short huff of laughter.

“Perfect, ‘cause I want to binge Harry Potter.” Keith steals a glance at Lance, who is looking at him with a fond expression.    


Lance moves his hand to take Keith’s, playing with his fingers and twisting the ring around and massaging his knuckles.

Keith smiles and they finish the drive in silence, Lance playing with his hand and tapping the pads of his fingers. His hand starts getting tingly and sensitive, the other’s touch causing waves of sensation shooting up his arm.

As Red pulls into one of the parking spaces, Lance squeezes Keith’s hand once then pulls away, tapping the other’s wrist as he goes. Keith grabs his bag and Lance’s stuff, locking the car behind him and heading up to the dorm building.

“Hey, you know I could’ve gotten my stuff, right?” Lance shouts as he jogs to catch up with Keith, sticking his hands in his pockets and smirking.

The shorter huffs and looks away, adjusting the bag he has slung on his shoulder. “Yes, but I was already grabbing my bag from the back. Don’t worry about it.”

Lance hums, clearly amused, and holds the door to their building open for Keith. 

Their dorm is on the second floor, and Lance hums the song that was playing in the car on the way up. Keith finds himself humming along, nodding his head unconsciously to the beat. He doesn’t notice the taller boy staring at him fondly.

“Hey, you mind if I take over the room? I didn’t want to keep you waiting so I wasn’t able to finish up my cool down stretches,” Lance asks as he takes the mat from Keith, who shakes his head while slipping off his jacket.

“Nope, that’s fine. I’m gonna get changed, and be ready for Harry Potter in half an hour!” Keith calls as he grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom.

❢◥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◤❢

Keith feels like his entire face is red. 

He’s hiding behind his laptop screen, peering at Lance from over the top of it. 

Lance is wearing pants that didn’t seem as tight twenty minutes ago, and his loose shirt is bunched up at his shoulders. He’s in downward dog position, and  _ of course  _ his butt is right in Keith’s face and  _ of course _ it’s somehow hot and adorable.

There’s 6 feet and 2 inches of  _ lean  _ and  _ tan _ and  _ Lance _ in front of him, how could he not be flustered? 

Lance makes a soft noise before moving into upward dog, his back bowing and neck craning up. He moves fluidly, almost effortless in his flexibility.

And Keith has a front row seat to it all. 

He hasn’t decided if it’s a good or bad thing yet. 

After ten more minutes of torture, (tan skin and blue eyes and  _ him _ ) Lance is finally done and goes to change before their movie night.

Keith takes a breath to calm himself, still flustered from watching how Lance moves. He gets comfortable while waiting, propping himself up against the headboard and getting the first Harry Potter movie up on his laptop. 

Lance comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing black athletic shorts and a baggy red t-shirt. He makes it look unfairly good. 

“Alright, Keithy. Let’s get this show on the road,” Lance says as he sits down, close enough to Keith that their shoulders are brushing and their thighs are touching.

Keith hits play on the movie and settles in, subtly leaning into Lance’s side. He can feel his eyelids already starting to droop, but he fights it. He knows it’s because of his lack of sleep the night before, but he wants to stay awake with Lance. 

Before he knows it, Lance’s arm is around his waist and he’s sleeping peacefully, tucked into Lance’s side.

❢◥ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◤❢

He wakes up slowly, pleasantly warm and safe. He makes a noise as he stretches, then tucks himself back into the warmth on his left side. 

Then said warmth chuckles.

Keith opens his eyes and is met with the fabric of Lance’s shirt, and as he cranes his neck up, Lance’s blue eyes.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Lance teases and boops his nose, which makes it scrunch up.

“Mm, shu' up,” Keith slurs, dropping his head back down to the crook of Lance’s neck. At some point while he was sleeping, Lance must’ve moved them, because they’re half-sitting half-laying down at this point.

Something warm slides up Keith’s back, and it takes him a second to recognize it as Lance’s hand. He hums, pushing back into the touch and nosing Lance’s neck.

“Wow, who knew all I had to do was get you half-asleep and you’d become a cuddle bug!” Lance wraps his arms around Keith and squeezes, making Keith’s heart flutter in his throat.

“Jus’ you,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s neck, resting his forehead on Lance’s skin.

Lance continues petting Keith’s back and asks, “Just me?”   


Keith nods. “Yeah. Don’ wanna cuddle with anyone else.”

A cooing sound comes from above him, and he feels a light kiss to his forehead. Keith sighs and tangles his legs with Lance’s, hooking their ankles together and breathing in Lance.

“You comfy there?” Lance’s voice is laced with amusement as it ruffles Keith’s hair.

“Mhm,” he mumbles into Lance’s neck.

Lance sighs heavily. “Wow. I’m nothing but a pillow to you,” he tries to sound exasperated, but he continues rubbing Keith’s back and starts to play with his hair.

“You’re everything to me, so shut up,” Keith says quietly before he has time to process the words. 

The hands on him still, tightening slightly. He stays hidden from Lance, not able to look him in the eye.

“Keith,” Lance says his name softly, moving his hands to his shoulders and pushing so he can look him in the eye.

“Don’t. I know already. You’re straight. I made this weird,” Keith rushes out, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

Lance frowns. “I’m not straight, Keith.”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to frown. He tries (and fails) to squash the hope rising in him. “Really? Since when?”

Lance huffs a short laugh and rolls his eyes. “Since forever. I thought you knew I was bi?”

“Obviously not,” Keith mutters, knowing now that that’s out of the way…

“So… what did you mean by ‘everything to me’?”

There it is.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, then looks down to play with Lance’s shirt. “I like you. I have for a while.”

Lance is silent for a few moments, then there’s a hand on the back of his neck, urging him forward. Keith looks up to see Lance smiling softly at him, and doesn’t get the time to truly appreciate it, because then Lance is kissing him.

Keith melts at the first touch, sighing through his nose and tilting his head to get a better angle. Lance’s lips are soft, and he mentally cringes at how chapped his must be right now. His partner doesn’t seem to mind, if the happy noises he’s making at each slide of their lips are any indication.

Lance pulls back with a shaky breath, leaning his forehead on Keith’s with a smile.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Lance whispers against Keith’s lips, and Keith smiles before kissing him again.

Lance slides his hand down to Keith’s waist, patting it then flipping them so he’s over Keith. He gasps and tangles his fingers in the brown hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, holding on as Lance slides his hand under Keith’s shirt.

They part with a small smacking sound, and Keith opens his eyes to see Lance staring down at him with a fond look.

“I like you, too, if you couldn’t tell,” Lance’s voice is rough, and it makes Keith’s stomach drop with a pleasant shiver.

A light chuckle puffs in the air between them. “If you kiss people you don’t like like  _ that _ , I can’t wait to see how you actually kiss.”

Lance rolls his eyes and kisses Keith’s nose, then lays down on top of Keith.

“Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” Lance mouths the words into Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Keith kisses the top of Lance’s head, turning to pull Lance in as close as possible.

“Ah, so  _ you’re  _ going to be the clingy boyfriend, I see how it is,” Lance teases even as he returns the embrace.

Keith nuzzles into Lance’s hair. “Yep. So get used to it, McClain.”

The chuckle from Lance vibrates Keith’s skin. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Kogane.”


	23. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1066  
> Summary: Keith gets saved by Lance and his sword, and then the boyfriends get some down time.

Keith’s chest heaves with exertion, his legs pounding underneath him. The sounds of battle start to fade behind him, but he doesn’t let up. He keeps going until he can see a small alcove, then ducks in and presses himself against the wall.

Heavy footfalls approach him quickly, and he presses himself further into the wall. His Blade uniform easily blends into the Galra ship walls, and the footsteps rapidly pass his hiding spot. 

He waits three beats and then dashes out of the corner, only to be met by the end of a sword at his throat.

“Well hello, Black paladin. My commander will be very pleased when I present him with your head,” the Galra footsoldier sneers, and Keith feels his pulse pounding underneath his skin. 

“Your commander will do no such thing, because you aren’t winning this battle,” Keith says confidently, smirking and tilting his head.

The Galra glares and presses the sword closer, making Keith swallow. “Why are you so cocky? I have you pinned with no way of escape.”

He hums, gaze flicking to the white sword tip appearing beside the soldier’s face, just out of sight. “Because my partner is right on time.”

The Galra’s eyes widen and he barely gets out: “Wha-” before he’s being spun, pushed down, and shocked into unconsciousness by Lance’s taser.

Lance looks down at the soldier, then up at Keith, and smiles. “Okay, I know this is a very serious situation, but that line was  _ awesome _ and I love you so much. Now let’s go, babe.”

They start running down the hallway, ducking behind pillars and avoiding all the Galra they encounter. 

After twenty minutes of this, they reach their exit point and escape the ship.

As soon as they’re inside, Keith jumps into the pilot chair with Lance close behind.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━┓ ✠ ┏━━━━━━━━

The chair squeaks beneath him as Keith plops down, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders and sinking into the cushions. His legs are sore and he’s completely exhausted, but the team is supposed to be meeting in the main room for a movie.

He takes the pillow he brought from his room and places it on the arm of the chair, then rests his head on it and curls up.

He doesn’t think he fell asleep, but all of a sudden he opens his eyes and is met by his boyfriend kneeling in front of him and brushing his hair back.

“Hey, miel. Are you okay?” Lance’s voice is quiet and soft, making Keith lean into his touch.

A small hum. “Yeah. Jus’ tired. Come here?”

Lance smiles and kisses his forehead while standing up and plopping onto the spot next to Keith. The pillow Keith was using has fallen to the floor, but it doesn’t matter because he’s snuggling into Lance and getting showered in affection.

His partner is playing with his fingers, kissing his fingers and massaging the back of his hand and nuzzling his palm. It sends tingles up Keith’s arm, and he watches as Lance molds Keith’s palm to his cheek. Lance blinks up at Keith as he kisses his palm, then leans forward and presses their lips together.

“Gross, they’re at it again.”

Lance leans back with a pop, and turns to see Pidge looking up at them from the couch with a small smirk. 

Keith flushes and tucks himself under Lance’s arm, hiding in the crook of his neck.

“Ugh, Pidge! You made him go all shy on me,” Lance whines, holding Keith close and kissing his head. 

From his place tucked into Lance’s side, he can hear Pidge snickering and Lance bickering with them quietly.

Keith unearths himself and kisses Lance’s cheek, which makes Lance stop talking and turn to face his boyfriend. Keith fights an amused smile as Lance stares at him, and he takes the silence as an opportunity to lean forward and kiss Lance’s nose.

Lance smiles brightly, wrapping Keith up in his arms and suddenly he has a lapful of lanky boyfriend squeezing him.

“I have the cutest boyfriend in the world! Babe, I love you so much,” Lance starts peppering Keith’s face in kisses, and Keith laughs sleepily while clinging to his arms.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Now can you lay down? I’m really tired.”

Lance kisses him on the lips once before flopping onto his back and holding his arms out. Keith crawls forward and hovers over him before settling down with his hand over Lance’s stomach and ear over his heart.

Lance’s hand instinctively rubs up and down Keith’s back, trailing up under his shirt and massaging his skin.

Keith is out like a light in less than a minute.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━┓ ✠ ┏━━━━━━━━

He’s being moved around when he wakes up, and Keith blinks his eyes rapidly then looks up to see Lance carrying him bridal style.

“Hey, morning princess. You passed out during the movie so I’m taking you back to your room.” Lance readjusts his hold on Keith and keeps walking, squeezing his thigh gently where he’s holding him.

His head drops back onto Lance’s shoulder, sighing and breathing his boyfriend in. He opens his door once they reach his room, and giggles as Lance drops him onto the mattress with a small bounce.

“Alright, babe, scoot over.” Lance shoos him to the far end of the bed, then climbs in beside Keith and wraps him up in his arms. 

A big yawn echoes through the room, and Keith hides as Lance chuckles softly. “Am I boring you already?”

Keith grunts and slips under the covers, closing his eyes as Lance does the same.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Keith asks quietly while subtly shifting closer to Lance.

“Do you want me to?” he asks while brushing Keith’s hair out of his face.

The small nod he gets is all he needs, and Lance smiles while settling down into the blankets.

“Oh, and don’t be a reckless little shit like you were today ever again. I got you out this time, but I might not always be around to save your ass,” Lance scolds while looking down at Keith.

Keith doesn’t respond, just kisses his neck and holds his hand over Lance’s heart.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Lance says with a sigh, hugging Keith close.

“I love you, too,” Keith mumbles, already drifting into sleep.


	24. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 876  
> Summary: Domestic kl giving their cats baths. It's sweet.

Red starts purring in Keith’s lap, and Keith huffs a short laugh while carding his fingers through her fur. He smiles down at her while she rolls onto her back, meowing up at him and with her paws in the air.

Blue pads out of the kitchen, most likely at hearing Red awake. She jumps up and bumps her head into Red’s, prompting Red to jump up and chase after her. Keith chuckles and pulls his legs up, focusing back on the TV where the third season of the Office is playing.

“Babe! Where are the heathens!” 

A quiet snort. “They’re both in here!”

Lance comes out of their bedroom with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hands on his hips.

“Okay, which one of you fiends wants to go first,” Lance looks down at their cats as he speaks, making Red look up at him.

“Ah, so you have volunteered as tribute!” Lance proclaims as he scoops up the orange tabby who meows in protest. 

“Are you finally giving them baths?” 

“Yep!”

“I’m coming!”

“Thanks, sweetheart!”

Keith pauses his show then gets up, bringing Blue with him. He knows that as soon as she can hear the bath water, she’ll dart under some random object that not even Lance’s lanky arms can reach.

“Sorry, baby, I know you hate this, but it has to be done,” Keith kisses the top of Blue’s head, who meows in confusion as Keith carries her into the master bathroom.

The water turns on, and Blue’s claws dig into Keith’s sleeve. He puts her on the bed and closes the door, watching her pace around before sitting, watching the door.

Keith walks into the bathroom, hooking his chin over Lance’s shoulder and looking to where Red is squirming in his arms. She meows up at Keith, almost like she’s begging for mercy.

“Nuh-uh, kitty, you need this. You and Blue haven’t gotten baths in a  _ while. _ ” Keith scratches behind her ear, and Lance giggles while looking back to kiss Keith’s cheek.

“Alright Red, time to sacrifice yourself for the cause. Bath time!” Lance lowers her into the water, and she gets progressively more squirmy as she gets closer to the water. Red pulls her paws up as they touch the water, and Keith snorts into Lance’s shoulder.

As Red is put fully into the water, she growls and tries to get out of Lance’s arms. Keith moves to Lance’s sides and helps him hold her under the water spout, getting her back wet before putting her down in the water. 

“Shampoo?” Lance turns to Keith, who nods and spins around to grab the animal shampoo from the sink. He squirts some into Lance’s palm, who smooths it into Red’s fur. She looks like a disgruntled rat, quietly resigned to her fate. 

They dunk her in the water again to rinse off the suds, Red protesting vehemently the entire time. 

Eventually she stops fighting tooth and nail, and Lance lifts her out of the tub and Keith wraps her up in a towel. Her meow is muffled, and Lance snickers when her damp head pokes out at him. 

Keith ruffles the towel over her, her tiny meows of protest getting lost in the sound of her owners chuckling.

“I’m gonna go grab Blue. You brought her into the bedroom, right?” Lance brushes off his pants as he stands up, glancing down to Keith.

“Yeah. She was on the bed, but she might have darted into the closet,” Keith explains as he finishes drying Red. He lets her go, and she glares up at him before running off.

“Thanks, sweetheart!” Lance trots into the bedroom, making Keith shake his head with a fond smile. He can’t begin to count the number of pet names Lance has called him in the last  _ week _ , and they never fail to make him smile. He thinks Lance knows.

They repeat the process with Blue quickly, then go back into the living room so Keith can finish his episode.

Lance is sitting with his legs propped up on the ottoman, his arm draped over Keith’s shoulders, who has his legs pulled up and is leaning into Lance.

Keith is chuckling at something when Lance’s other hand comes up to cup his jaw, and he turns to see Lance’s gaze flick down to his lips. He’s barely given time to process before Lance is leaning in and sucking on his bottom lip, making Keith gasp and hold onto Lance’s shoulders. He kisses Keith slow and deep, making his toes curl in his socks.

Lance pulls back with one last kiss, Keith’s eyes fluttering open and his mouth still slightly parted.

Lance smiles, booping Keith’s nose while sitting back. His boyfriend just sits there with a dazed look on his face, before he comes to his senses and props his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“What was that for?” Keith asks, slightly muffled.

Lance turns to look at him, a smile still plastered on his face. “Nothing, really. Just love you.”

Keith flushes down to his neck, throwing his arm over Lance. “I love you, too.”

Lance smiles and kisses Keith’s head, pulling him in close.

From the floor, the two still damp cats glare up at them.


	25. Genderbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1212  
> Summary: Kathy and Lana have been friends for a while, and the pictures on Lana's wall reflect that. The captions aren't particularly... platonic, however.

Kathy pulls her beanie down over her ears, cradling her coffee close to try and fight the chill. Her fingerless gloves had been traded out for the ones Lana had knit, bright red made with the softest fabric Kathy had ever felt.

She was currently waiting for Lana to finish up her class so they could head over to Pidge’s apartment. The group was getting together over there for a movie night, and Kathy had agreed to give Lana a ride on her motorcycle.

Students start pouring out of the building, and Kathy scans the crowd for her friend. Best friend. Crush. Kinda casually flirting with her. It’s complicated. 

Lana comes out of the door, looking around and squinting slightly before she meets Kathy’s eyes. Kathy waves at her, and Lana smiles brightly before waving back. She says goodbye to a few of her classmates, then practically skips over to wear Kathy’s leaning against a wall.

“Hey there, cutie. You ready to head over to Pidge’s?” Lana stops in front of Kathy, bouncing on her toes as she readjusts her blue scarf.

“Yeah. I parked over in parking lot D, so let’s go.” Kathy holds her arm out, and Lana links hers through it. 

“Do you have to stop by your dorm for anything?” Kathy begins leading them towards her bike, basking in the heat that Lana is radiating.

“Actually yes. I want to grab some sweatpants real quick. That okay?” Lana looks over to Kathy, who nods up at her. Yes, up. Kathy doesn’t like to admit it, but Lana has a solid few inches on her.

“Of course. I offered, didn’t I?” Kathy teases, bumping their shoulders together.

Lana smiles, shaking her head. “That you did. Now c’mon, I need to change into a sports bra cause this one is  _ killing me. _ ”

Kathy laughs, bright and cheery. 

She doesn’t see the way Lana’s cheeks flare red.

⌌⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊰⌍

⌎⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊰⌏

Kathy scrolls mindlessly through her phone, laying on her back on Lana’s bed as she waits for her to finish changing. She’s changed as well, into some clothes that Lana let her borrow.

AKA, she’s about to combust.

Lana gave her a pair of fleece leggings that she had to roll up a few inches. Even though Lana wasn’t that much taller, she was pretty much all leg. Kathy wasn’t complaining. The hoodie she had given her was big and baggy, covering her fingertips and hitting the tops of her thighs. It all smelled like ocean and Lana’s perfume and Kathy’s just a tad bit overwhelmed. In a good way.

She drops her phone and sighs, hearing the faucet turn on in the bathroom. Lana must be washing her face then, which means Kathy’s got at least 10 minutes until Lana’s done.

Kathy ducks her nose into the hoodie collar, breathing in with a small sigh. The smell brings a smile to her face, and she turns onto her side to continue nuzzling into the hoodie. 

Her eyes dart around the room, scanning the pictures that Lana has hanging around the room. Some of her family, some of herself, but mostly pictures of their friend group.

One picture in particular caught her attention, and she sat up onto her knees while brushing her bangs back to get a better look.

It’s a picture of her, on the day that their friend group had gone down to the beach. She was on a beach chair, in her red and black bikini with a black sun hat perched on her head. She was drinking something through a straw, and flipping off the camera.

It was a polaroid, and Lana had scribbled something beneath it.

_ She did not want me taking this picture. Adorable. _

Heat rushes to Kathy’s cheeks, and she curses her pale skin. She keeps looking around the room, noticing more and more pictures that are just her. And the  _ captions _ .

_ Kathy fell asleep on my shoulder after. Pidge kept making fun of me :( _

_ She had NO RIGHT to look so good in this suit. _

_ Beautiful. _

Her face heats up with every picture, and she jumps as someone clears their throat behind her. 

She spins on Lana’s bed and is met with the girl herself, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling sheepishly. She’s wearing grey sweatpants and a tight, long-sleeved shirt that accents her curves. And yes, Kathy  _ knows  _ that that’s a very stereotypical thing to notice, but cut her some slack. She’s very gay, and Lana is very beautiful.

“Um, so, I feel like you figured it out,” Lana says after a few moments of silence, and Kathy sits there, stunned. 

“You… you  _ like me? _ ” Kathy asks, her voice coming out much more breathlessly than she intended.

Lana chuckles and bites her lip. “Yeah. I thought it was pretty obvious, actually.”

Kathy shakes her head, a smile making its way onto her face. “Nah, thought you were just being nice ‘cause I was flirting with you.”

Lana’s head flies up, and she gapes at Kathy. “You were  _ flirting with me? _ ”

“Uh - yeah? For like, the last three months. Everyone has asked me if we were dating or not,” Kathy explains as she gets up from the bed, standing in front of Lana. 

“Oh my god, are we the definition of disastrous women loving women or what?” Lana asks through snorts, covering her mouth. 

Kathy smiles fondly and inches closer, subtly sliding her arms around Lana’s shoulders.

“Oh, so you’re getting smooth now?” Lana teases, resting her hands on Kathy’s waist.

Kathy hums while playing with Lana’s hair. She’s put it up in a high ponytail, but it still reaches down to her shoulders. “Well, now that I know you’re into me, this will be how it is all the time.”

Lana hums, then leans down to nudge their noses together. She stops a breath away from Kathy’s lips, and whispers, “Can I?”

Kathy answers by tilting her head up and kisses her softly, humming as Lana’s arms circle her waist and pull her in close. Kathy tilts her head slightly, getting the angle  _ just right _ and making Lana let out a harsh breath through her nose.

They pull away from each with a small pop, Kathy’s cheeks pink and Lana grinning down at her.

“By the way, you look really good in my clothes,” Lana winks, smirking at Kathy.

Kathy groans and pushes her away, which makes Lana laugh and rock away from her. She comes back and kisses Kathy again, making Kathy lean into the touch and smile against Lana’s lips. 

“Mm, I thought you were affectionate before. I have a feeling you’re just gonna get more touchy from here,” Kathy says as Lana backs up again, which makes the other laugh and boop Kathy’s nose.

“Can’t help it. You’re too cute!”

Kathy groans and turns to grab her things from the bed, putting her folded up clothes on Lana’s dresser.

“So, we’re gonna go to Pidge’s, have movie night, then come back here and cuddle, ‘kay?” Kathy turns as she says this, shooting Lana a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lana gives Kathy a quick peck on the cheek before following her out the door.

When they walk into Pidge’s apartment with their fingers intertwined, Shiro hands Pidge a twenty.


	26. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1060  
> Summary: Keith and Lance are witches, and Keith reflects on the crystal Lance gave him a year ago.

The rush of the waterfall. The soft grass underneath him. The lanky fingers threading through his hair. It all served to lull Keith into a sort of trance as he plays with the small crystal ball on his chest.

It rolls over his fingertips, the smooth texture and cold temperature making it a wonderful object to mindlessly fidget with. Keith smiles, remembering how the orb came into his possession.

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

The comforters shift around, making Keith stir and turn to the movement. He hears a quiet chuckle then feels a hand cupping his cheek.

His eyes flutter open slowly to see Lance in front of him, smiling fondly down at him and tracing his fingers over Keith’s face. 

Keith takes in the sight of his boyfriend, hair mussed from sleep and  _ other activities _ . You really can’t blame them, it was their 2 year anniversary today, and Lance had just gotten these new dress shirts that fit him so well and looked so  _ good _ rolled up to his forearms and well-

They’re dating. Keith’s allowed to be thirsty for his boyfriend. 

“Good morning, my love. Happy anniversary,” Lance’s voice is croaky and scratchy from sleep, as he crowds over Keith and kisses his way up his neck.

Keith hums and slowly moves his arms up around Lance’s shoulders, skin humming pleasantly as Lance smooths his palms up and down Keith’s sides. “This is officially my favorite way to wake up.”

Lance chuckles against his pulse point, sucking on the skin gently before pulling off and moving to give Keith a surprisingly soft and sweet kiss.

“Morning, babe. Happy anniversary,” Keith breathes against Lance’s lips, curling his fingers into Lance’s hair.

Lance chuckles again and shifts around so Keith is wrapped up in his arms. “So, we don’t have anything to do today, right? ‘Cause this is literally the comfiest I’ve ever been, and I wouldn’t mind a repeat of last night if you’re down…”

Keith’s cheeks flush pink, and Lance grins wickedly down at him. 

“Yeah. I’m down.”

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

Keith stretches in the glow of the wall to floor window, basking in the warmth seeping into his skin. Lance had gone to get a shower, and Keith was waiting for the cinnamon rolls he put in the oven to finish baking.

He flicks his fingers and his water bottle floats over to him, making Kosmo’s head perk up briefly before going back to resting on his paws.

“Did you make coffee?” Lance calls from the bedroom, head popping out of the doorway.

“Not yet. I’m making cinnamon rolls!” Keith responds, making Kosmo trot over to him and lay his head on Keith’s chest.

“Yes! Thanks babe!” Lance comes out of their shared bedroom, coming to stand over Keith and Kosmo. “You seem to be a little preoccupied there.”

Keith hums, flicking a spark up at Lance. “He’s comfy. I can’t move him.”

“Mhm. I’ll make the coffee. You’re cute,” Lance says as he leans down, kissing Keith softly.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Keith wraps his arms around Kosmo, who huffs and scootches up Keith’s chest. He nudges his nose into Keith’s cheek, which makes Keith snort and scratch behind his ears.

“Hey, do you want to go to the lake later? I have something I want to give you,” Lance comes out of the kitchen holding two steaming mugs of coffee.

Keith urges Kosmo off of him, and sits up as Lance hands him the mug. “Did you get me an anniversary gift? Babe, we agreed that we weren’t going to.” Keith pouts up at his boyfriend. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Lance coos and leans forward to kiss Keith. “You did give me a gift, baby. You let me move in with you! And I didn’t spend anything on the gift, if that makes you feel better. I made it.”

Keith sighs and climbs onto the couch, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I  _ guess _ that’s fine.” He turns and kisses Lance’s cheek quickly before nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you.”

“No problem, love,” Lance’s words ruffle Keith’s hair, and he feels a light kiss against his forehead after.

Keith guesses he can forgive him.

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

“Oh my god.”

Lance smiles at him sheepishly, still holding out the blue crystal orb. It’s strung on a silver chain, with a clasp in the middle. The light catches it and it casts thousands of shades of blue out. It’s been smoothed down and polished perfectly, and Keith  _ knows  _ it must’ve taken Lance a few weeks, at  _ least. _

“Do you like it?” Lance asks timidly, and Keith can only nod, close to tears. The thought that Lance spent so much time and energy on  _ him _ to make this beautiful orb is overwhelming him in the best way. 

“Can you help me put it on?” Keith’s voice is small, because he knows if he speaks up, he’ll cry. 

“Of course. Can you hold your hair up?” Lance asks as he circles Keith.

Keith pulls his hair up with one hand and feels the orb fall into place on his chest. A wave of calm washes over him, and his breath hitches with it. 

“Lance…” Keith trails off, waiting until he can make eye contact with Lance again. “Did you charm this?” 

Lance smiles and nods, pulling Keith in by his waist. “I did. I know you get anxious in big crowds of people and when talking to strangers, but I help. So, I’ve put a little bit of my own energy in it. When the orb senses you becoming stressed or anxious, it will release a tiny bit of my energy over you to calm you down.”

Keith feels the tears in his eyes finally spill over, and he kisses Lance, soft and tender. 

He pulls back and rests their foreheads together, not opening his eyes. 

“Thank you, Lance.”

━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━◦○◦━

A poke to his cheek brings Keith back to the present. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about there, starboy? I lost you for a minute there.”

Lance smiles down at him, the sun casting a halo around his head. His fingers are still in Keith’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. 

“Nothing much. Just how you’re the best finacé ever.” Keith smiles back at Lance, who rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

“Dork.”

The small orb on the ring on Keith’s finger matches the one around his neck.


	27. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1356  
> Summary: Lance insists that Keith stay with him and his family for the holidays, and they finally get the happy ending they deserve.

Keith takes in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, trying to calm himself down. Lance’s family home looms in front of him, and he can hear children running around and playing inside.

He almost turns around and gets back on his bike, but the door swings open and a small girl runs out. She bolts right up to him and clings to his legs, and Keith stills, in a panic.

“¡Nadia! ¡Vuelve!” Keith looks up as Lance comes out with a stern look on his face, and the girl clinging to him turns around and sticks her tongue out.

Lance looks up from the little girl and smiles at Keith, rolling his eyes as he starts towards them. 

“Nadia, your mom is looking for you. Can you please go back into the house?” Lance bends down and brushes her hair back, smiling sweetly. The girl pouts but nods, running back into the house.

“She’s sweet, but too rebellious for her own good.” Lance shakes his head, and turns back to Keith, biting his lip. “Hey.”

Keith drops his bag and extends his arms, Lance immediately falling into them. “Hey.”

The team had split up after their return to Earth, and it tore Keith up inside. Everyone else had a family to return to, one eagerly waiting for them to get home. 

Keith had gone back to his shack in the desert. It had never felt so lonely.

When everyone on the team had found out that he didn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with, they had all immediately invited him to stay with one of them. Lance had won some kind of bet, and insisted that Keith come down for Halloween. The rest of the team were all coming down for Christmas, seeing as they were still catching up and just spending time with their families.

“Man, I missed you. It’s been weird not seeing you guys all the time,” Lance pulls back with a smile, grabbing Keith’s suitcase and heading inside.

“Oh, I can get that.” Keith tries to reach for the suitcase, but Lance turns and gives him a pointed look that stops him in his tracks. 

“Dude, you’re a guest, and you’ve literally never been here before. I’ll get it,” Lance says in a way that leaves no room for argument, and Keith nods.

“Good! Now come in, you have to meet everyone!”   


┍━━━━━━━━»•» «•«━┑

┕━»•» «•«━━━━━━━━┙

Keith flops back onto the bed with a sigh, thoroughly exhausted from meeting all the McClains. In a good way.

He hears Lance chuckling and opens his eyes to see the former red paladin standing over him.

“You tired, Samurai?” Lance is teasing him, barely concealing his fond smile.

Keith groans and swats at Lance’s side. “Shut  _ up. _ I’ve barely interacted with anyone for two months. You’d be tired, too.”

Lance’s face drops, and he sits down on the bed beside Keith. “What do you mean?”

Keith sits up and turns to face Lance. “What do  _ you _ mean?”

A concerned frown is sent his way as Lance brushes back his bangs. “No one’s visited you in two months? Keith, that’s a long time to be alone.”

The smile that graces Keith’s lips is sad, and he leans into the touch of Lance’s fingers. “It’s okay. I’m used to being alone.”

Lance looks close to tears, and pulls Keith down to his chest with a small thump. “That doesn’t make it any easier. We were all constantly together for a  _ long time _ , Keith. Going from that to being secluded is a big change, and it isn’t necessarily a good one.”

“But you were all with your families. You hadn’t seen them in forever, and it’s not like I had anyone to go to,” Keith speaks into Lance’s chest, and his voice cracks on the last sentence. He knew that he had no family, but saying it out loud hurts. 

Lance stills beneath him, and Keith can hear his breath hitch. “Keith, you  _ do _ have people to go to. You could’ve called me any time and my family would’ve been happy to have you.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, just tightens his hold on Lance and purses his lips to keep his tears at bay. 

“You’re staying here after the holidays. We’re gonna get you a place down here so that you’re close.”

The tears that Keith had been holding in finally spill over, and he hugs Lance close to him. Lance coos and shushes Keith, threading his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Now, mis sobrinas and sobrinos want to dress up as the paladins of voltron, and want you to be their fearless leader,” Lance says into Keith’s hair.

Keith chuckles wetly, squeezing Lance’s side. “Well, I can’t disappoint them, now can I?”

┍━━━━━━━━»•» «•«━┑

┕━»•» «•«━━━━━━━━┙

Lance is going to cry.

Keith is in his paladin armor, crouching among and talking to all the kids running around in homemade armor. They all chose their favorite colors, and painted some cardboard boxes to match Keith’s.

Keith is so out of his element.

All the kids around him are talking to him rapidly, asking questions before they’ve gotten their first one answered. 

Lance was sitting near him, snickering while recording the whole thing. Keith glares over at him, which only makes him laugh harder.

Eventually the kids around him calm down, all of them running to their respective parents to show them their candy haul from the night. Lance comes over to him and helps him off the ground, still giggling under his breath.

“Shut up,” Keith growls, watching Lance’s eyes glow in the porchlight.

“But you were so awkward! It was adorable!” Lance walks past him and into the house, patting Keith’s shoulder.

Keith huffs and stomps after Lance. “I don’t know what to do with kids! I’m terrible with adults that I can communicate with, and kids are so much harder!”  Lance bounds up the stairs with Keith hot on his tails, walking backwards into his room. “Mhm, sure. It was still adorable.”

“You’re the adorable one.”

They both freeze at Keith’s words, Lance flushing scarlet and Keith looking shocked with himself.

“I mean I  _ know _ I’m all that, but did  _ the Keith Kogane _ just flirt with me?” Lance recovers quickly, closing his bedroom door and approaching Keith with a flirty smile.

“Oh my god, shut  _ up _ ,” Keith groans and starts taking off his outer armor, purposely not meeting Lance’s gaze.

Lance bites his lips on a smile and trots up to the taller male so he can sling his arms around his shoulders. “C’mon. I know you didn’t mean to say that, so you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Keith sighs, his shoulders slumping as he lifts his head to look at Lance. “You really didn’t notice? I’ve liked you since the Garrison.”

Lance’s face breaks into a wide smile, and he pulls Keith into a tight hug. “I didn’t think you knew who I was back then. God, I’ve been pining over you for so long.”

Keith lets the words sink in, and fiercely hugs back as soon as they register. Lance giggles as Keith lifts him off his feet, putting him down after a few moments.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asks as soon as he’s on the ground, searching Keith’s face.

“Consider this permission from now on,” Keith says before leaning forward and kissing Lance, the other humming and pressing into him. His hands come up to Lance’s hips, and he feels Lance’s hands cup his cheeks.

They pull away after a few minutes, Lance stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb.

“So I was thinking, and I think I might need a place of my own.” Lance begins swaying them, and is delighted when Keith joins in on their impromptu dance.

“I just so happen to know someone who might need a roommate.”

Lance grins as bright as ever, kissing him softly and leaning their foreheads together.

“So we’re doing this?” Keith asks, their breaths mingling together in the space between them.

“We’re doing this. Get ready for the start of our chapter, Samurai.”


End file.
